<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Child Queen by Idontknowmanijustlikereading</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612325">The Child Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontknowmanijustlikereading/pseuds/Idontknowmanijustlikereading'>Idontknowmanijustlikereading</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Growing up as a Queen and King [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(last tag inspired by huehxolotls fanfic "Hearts of Fire"), Aanya and Ezran are wise beyond their years, Aanya appreciation fic, Aanya being a smug little shit, Aanya getting the love she deserves, Aanya needs love, Aanya roasting people, Amaya and Janai adopting Aanya, Assassination attempts, Dragon buddies/guard dragons!, Ezran and Aanya will be the best of friends, Ezran helping Aanya act like a child, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Not focusing on Rayllum or Janaya, Or get added idk, Rated T To Be Safe, Tags May Change, and hugs, change my mind, dissrespect, god knows she needs it, i dont know, i make it up as I go, long live the baby badass, mild angst?, they are more in the background</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontknowmanijustlikereading/pseuds/Idontknowmanijustlikereading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This Is going to be Aanya PoV. (Mostly)<br/>There are not enough Aanya fics out there so in the mighty words of Thanos himself: Fine I'll do it myself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Growing up as a Queen and King [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Recap and thoughts of a queen.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language and this is my first fic, so enjoy this glorious clusterfuck and me not knowing were I'm going with it.</p><p>More notes at the end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peace was now actually a possibility instead of just empty dreams.<br/>


Almost immediately after the dragon queen Zubeia had woken up she had requested that the people responsible for returning her child would step forward and tell the story of what had happened. Aanya herself had also listened with great interest at the story. The story of how the moonshadow assassin and the prince and king of katolis had traveled the lands to return the dragon egg, that on the way hatched into dragon prince Azymondias. </p><p>The three companions took turns in telling the story. They stuttered and were visibly nervous, but Aanya had to admire their will to push on and keep talking. </p><p>When the trio had finished, the queen of the dragons requested to know what else she had missed and the rest of them gladly filled her in. </p><p>Aanya described to the queen how lord Viren had tried to trick the pentarchy into going to war with Xadia and when they refused, he had sent elven shadow assassins to kill the leaders of the other four human kingdoms. And how unfortunately she had been the only one to come out of it unscathed, as queen Fareeda and king Florian had been killed and king Ahling was knocking on deaths door.</p><p>The queen of the dragons had snarled at the mentions of dark magic beeing used in such a manner and had asked her how she survived, which Aanya had politely dismissed as it wasn't important.<br/>
But she did add that the fact she survived gave her the chance to get a closer look at the smokey creature, which had let her know that it had been dark magic by a talented mage and not an assassin sent by Xadia.<br/>
Even if she pretended not to, she noticed the quick glances most of the people shared at her comment. Some of them seemed impressed, like the general and golden knight, while others like queen Zubeia seemed surprised.<br/>
Aanya could practically hear their thoughts: "How did a CHILD survive Dark magic fueled assassins while the adults didn't?".<br/>
If her will would have been any weaker she would have simply looked everyone in the eyes and answered the un asked question with a simple, but smug: "experience", but she didn't. Instead she continued.</p><p>She described how the rest of the pentarchy wasn't so lucky and had seen it as a challange to war. Which, lead by the Neolandian prince, had been accepted. </p><p>She told the story of how the the high priestess, Opeli, the personal guard of king Ezran, Corvus and the baker, Barius, had come to Duren seeking shelter and assistance in the coming battle. She told them that, given her presence in the room, she had accepted to aid her neighbouring kingdom.</p><p>Aanya was thanked and bowed to and the Golden knight of Lux aurea and general of the standing battalion, continued with how the monster known as Viren had corrupted the sun nexus with dark magic and killed the sunfire queen Khessa.<br/>
The general had done most of the talking, well signing, as the golden knight stayed quiet aside from the occasional correction or small addition.<br/>
The knight hid her pain well but Aanya saw right through it. She didn't know the exact pain the knight was feeling but she could see it was the loss of a family member. She later learned that the sunfire queen had been the knights sister.</p><p>When the queen had been caught up she had requested time to rest, as her coma had drained her of most of her energy.</p><p>That was all 5 days ago.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The second day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aanya being paranoid (poor baby). Ezran starting to get concerned. Meetings. Informing the troops. Aanya training Yea that's about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, damn. I did not expect to finish this chapter so quickly. Welp when inspiration hits you you gotta hit back. This is probably not gonna be a regular thing, you're most likely going to have to wait longer for the next chapters.</p><p>And this chapter also became MUCH longer than expected soooooo.... yea.<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the dragon queen requested time to rest she ordered the skywing mage Ibis that had been present to show them to the former dragonguards sleeping quarters. Aanya, Ezran, Janai, Amaya, Callum, Rayla and Sore got to sleep in their own rooms while the rest of the troops, elven and human alike made their way down the storm spire to sleep in the camps on the ground.</p><p>Aanyas room was medium size with a door leading into the washroom in the corner and a bed large enough for two people to sleep in. Aanya couldn't nor would complain because it was actually a nice change of pace to not have anything *too* fancy around. It got her to feel just a little bit more like a normal kid, and she would never complain about that. Even if she wasn't a normal kid, it was the little things that counted.</p><p>There were already a change of clothes prepared for her on the chair and she was surprised to find that they actually fitted her.<br/>
After washing of the grime of the battle she changed and collapsed into the bed.<br/>
Being alone in the room had its perks. She could just relax and not worry about being formal or perfect or anything else. She valued her alone time more than her time with stuck up nobels, that's for sure.</p><p>-oOo-</p><p>She woke up in the middle of the night to someone opening the door to her room. She shot straight up in the bed, at the same time as she reached under her pillow for her knife, remembering to late that she wasn't in her own bedroom.</p><p>"Woah, calm down it's just Ezran" came the voice of the now identified person in the doorway.</p><p>The adrenaline wore off quicker than it came and Aanya found herself groggy again.</p><p>"King Ezran? What are you doing?" She asked, barely remembering to be at least a little bit formal.</p><p>"Sorry for waking you up, I was wondering if you knew were my brothers room was?"<br/>
He answered, and even in her groggy state she could hear the embarrassment in his voice.</p><p>"Yeah, just... Give me a second to wake up"<br/>
Aanya rubbed her eyes in an attempt to wake up faster.<br/>
And if she had been more awake she would have noticed the concerned look on Ezrans face. It was not concern about her being tired and more about her reaction to being woken up. It was far from a normal one.</p><p>"His room is down the hall to the left, first room on the right" she told him, breaking him out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Okay! Thank you for your help!" He thanked her and the small amount of moonlight that shone through her window lit her room enough that she could see him giving her a quick nod of appreciation before he hurried of, closing the door behind him. She chuckled a little to herself at the sight and let her still tensed nerves relax as she fell back asleep.</p><p>-oOo-</p><p>Aanya had always been an early bird, so when the sun started to rise, so did she.<br/>
The morning rays warmed her face as she took the small amount of time needed for her to fully wake up.</p><p>When she did, she changed into the day clothes that had been lent to her. It looked alot like her duranian dress that she came in, but instead of being white it was light blue with silver rune patterns on the back and legs.<br/>
They were durable and very comfortable to move around in. </p><p>When she was changed she walked out of her room and out of the hall that lead to the rooms, intent on getting some breakfast. When she got out of the hall however she was greeted by Ibis, who quickly bowed when he saw her.</p><p>"Good morning, your majesty. I trust you slept well?" He greeted.</p><p>"Indeed I did, I will have to remember to thank Queen Zubeia for her hospitality." She answered with practiced grace.<br/>
Ibis gave her a kind smile at that.</p><p>"Yes, but if you would follow me to the dining area, breakfast has already been prepared" he said as he motioned for her to follow him.</p><p>"Is anybody else awake yet?" she asked him with a quick glance at a window were the sun was barely touching the horizon.</p><p>"Yes, Golden knight Janai is awake aswell as General Amaya. I belive they are already eating" he answered while looking at her.</p><p>They entered the dining room, and sure enough, on opposite sides of the table sat Janai and Amaya chatting away, Amaya with sign and body language and Janai with speech.</p><p>When they noticed Ibis and her they gave Ibis a quick nod and her a quick bow.</p><p>The breakfast was delicious, eventhough she didn't know what half of it was, given that it was Xadian food. After showing Amaya that she knew sign language because one of her advisors was mute, both Janai and Amaya gave her advice on which foods to pick, but what surprised her was that they weren't doing it in a condescending way. More of a "Hey that food is really good, you should try it" instead of the "eat that food, it's better and I'm the adult so do as I say" type of way she was used to.</p><p>When she was done eating she thanked them both for their company and went back to her sleeping quarters to check on her equipment. She was almost done checking her remaining arrows when she heard a knock on the door.</p><p>"Come in!" She answered. No one came, except another knock. She quickly realized what was going on and went to open the door. And she was right, there was General Amaya.<br/>
She bowed and then signed.<br/>
'The dragon queen is looking for you, she said she wanted to discuss the future'</p><p>'Thank you for informing me, I will get going right away' she signed back.</p><p>She put the quiver back in place by the foot of the bed and made her way to the dragon queens chamber.</p><p>-oOo- </p><p>She was the last to arrive out of king Ezran, Golden knight Janai, high mage Ibis and Queen Zubeia.<br/>
King Ezran was the first one to notice her arrival and quickly bowed, a gesture that she returned. Now that she was fully awake she did catch the look of concern in the young kings eyes, but in favour of the meeting, she pretended not to notice and shrugged it off.</p><p>"Good, now that everyone have arrived, please do take a seat."<br/>
Queen Zubeias voice was clear and reminded Aanya of thunder.</p><p>The 4 people in the room took a seat at the meeting table.<br/>
'Huh', Aanya thought, 'I didn't realise this was here last time'. She sat down to the right of king Ezran meanwhile Janai sat on the far left side of the table and Ibis remained standing beside queen Zubeia.</p><p>"Now I want to discuss how we move forward"...<br/>
(Que political talk that I know nothing about so we'll just skip past it) </p><p>-oOo- </p><p>The meeting had gone well. They had been able to move forward with the discussion and at the end of it, everyone seemed happy with the outcome. It was also enlightening. Many in her council had told Aanya that she is very perceptive and picks up en even small details. Which she was glad that she could right there. It gave her some perspective. Because she saw how everytime the discussion went to the sunfire elves and more specifically, the fallen queen, Janai tensed up. Given the fact that Aanya already knew that Janai had lost a family member it was easy for her to put the pieces together. That and everyone I the chamber had been royalty except the mage Ibis, so that was also a dead giveaway.</p><p>But she didn't want to think more about it so she instead focused on the rest of the meeting. They had decided that they would send their troops back to their countries while they themselves stayed at the storm spire to discuss things further. Right now Aanya was on her way down the storm spire do inform her general of the decision.</p><p>Down at the camp people were chatting and laughing, but instead of joining in the festives general Zerik was in the battle tent in the middle of writing some documents when Aanya walked in.</p><p>"My queen" he said as he stood and bowed.</p><p>"General" she answered with a nod as a greeting.<br/>
"I've come to inform you that you will begin preparations to move the troops back to Duren" she said in her queen voice.</p><p>"Understood, do we have a time we need to go?" He questioned </p><p>"No, but sooner rather than later. And I won't be coming with you" she stated.</p><p>Complete silence.<br/>
If General Zerik wanted to he could probably pull his sword out and cut through the newly formed tension.</p><p>"WHAT?!" He looked like he just got hit in the face with the leg of a chair. Aanya had to work hard to not show how funny she thought I was. But she succeeded.</p><p>"Yes, we have decided that me and king Ezran will stay at the storm spire for another week, or until the other elven leaders show up so we can discuss things further" she told him with a stern look in her eye that left no room for arguments.</p><p>"Okay, I will inform the rest of the troops"<br/>
He said biting his cheek.</p><p>"Good, that is all I have to say, if there is any trouble please inform me, but now I will head back up the storm spire." She said as she turned on her heel and walked out.<br/>
And lucky for her at the bottom of the spire was a brown dragon with green belly and wings that gladly offered her a ride back up, which she gratefully accepted.</p><p>-oOo-</p><p>When she got to the top again she thanked the dragon and went in to continue checking on her gear. When that was done the sun was still high in the sky and wouldn't go down for at least 6 more hours. Aanya quietly groaned to herself and put her hands on her face. Yes, this was not very queen like, but she was alone and bored so she gave herself the privilege of beeing childish.<br/>
That's when an idea struck her.</p><p>-oOo-</p><p>Aanya hurried her steps down the hall towards the dragon queens chamber.<br/>
When she got there the queen was luckily not busy, just playing with prince Azymondias.<br/>
As soon as he noticed her entering he flew over to her, colliding with her and then climbed onto and sat on her shoulder. Had she been any other person the impact of the prince flying into her would have knocked her to the ground, but Aanya had trained her balance well so she simply shifted her weight to be more prepared for the impact.</p><p>"Azymondias!" Zubeia said, looking a little mortified. The dragon prince quickly jumped of her shoulder and went back to his mother, quite unapologetically given the still present smile on his face.</p><p>"Your majesty it is not a problem, he is only a toddler after all" Aanya said with smile.</p><p>"Indeed but that is not a behaviour that is acceptable, and it is better to teach them young" she countered<br/>
"But I believe you aren't here to talk about my son, so what's on your mind?" Both queens smiled a little.</p><p>"I only have a few questions that's all." She answered and after Zubeia gave the nod of "go ahead" she asked.</p><p>"The dragon guard were the best of the best, am I correct?"</p><p>"Indeed you are" </p><p>"And they wouldn't happend to have training grounds to hone their skills on?" Aanya asked, slight smirk on her face at the dragon queens surprised expression.</p><p>"Yes they did" she answered, probably already guessing were the conversation were going.</p><p>"Would you mind if I used it to stay sharp myself?"</p><p>The queen of the dragons gave her a smile as realization got her.</p><p>"Not at all, if you walk to the entrance of the storm spire you should see a bridge leading to the other, thinner mountain. Dont worry that bridge holds for three dragons, it will hold for you. Inside the mountain is the training grounds. Knock yourself out." </p><p>Aanya smiled at that. There is no better way to spend time than training, in her opinion.</p><p>"Thank you, if you need me you'll know were to find me"<br/>
She said with a excited smile on her face as she bowed and walked out of the chamber.<br/>
Elven training grounds? Now that will be interesting.</p><p>-oOo-</p><p>After she had grabbed her gear and gotten to the training grounds, she was barely able to contain her excitement.<br/>
Ibis had told her that the training ground was enchanted with earth magic, so if she dragged her hand over different runes, different opponents made out of dirt and rock would apear.<br/>
There were archers, swordsman and shields.

</p><p>The enchantments also included special weapons designed to destroy the rock creatures that would apear. Of course Aanya chose the special arrows.</p><p>She started her training with warm ups that were made up of still target practice. The new arrows were different from her own so she had to get used to them.<br/>
Once she was used to them she went up against stone archers to begin with.<br/>
She had to admit it was easier than she thought it would be. She dodged easily under, above and to the side of the incoming arrows, and as soon as she got an opening she would fire her own arrows and disintegrate the stone archers.</p><p>Next were the sword soldiers. They were a bit harder to kill as they were able to use their sword to cut through her arrows.<br/>
They were also quick, leading to her almost letting hit more than once.<br/>
So when she realised that just firing at them would not work, she drew on her patience and observed their fighting technique instead.<br/>
She soon saw their weakness: the slashes they made while attacking or directing her arrows away from them, were way to big, and thanks to the swords heaviness they could not recover quickly enough to dodge her next arrows.</p><p>Last she tried the shields, which were completely useless to be honest. They didn't attack they just defended. That made it simple for her to quickly  jump over them and shot them in the back.</p><p>'They may have been useless on their own' she suddenly thought 'but what if we combined them?'.</p><p>I small smirk played on her lips as she went over to the runes and dragged her hand over all three of them.</p><p>Now that was a challenge.</p><p>The shields protected the archers and made it almost imposible for her to hit them, meanwhile she constantly had to dodge the sword soldiers. There were 12 of them in total. 4 archers, 4 shields, and 4 swordsmen.<br/>
She lost focus multiple times and it was a miracle only one arrow had hit her. The weapons were enchanted to not do any fatal damage but they still hurt like hell.<br/>
Sweat was running down her face and back. Dodge, dodge, shoot, miss, dodge, repeat. It was the dance that she played. Until it literally hit her. She was dodging until an arrow hit her in her right shoulder. And that's when she cracked her plan.</p><p>The four swordsmen stalked towards her in line right next to each other. Aanya took of running towards them and at the same time fired an arrow at the one right in front of her. The stone elf cut the arrow in half by taking a stance and swinging the sword horizontally. She took her chance and glided between the stone elves legs and then kept running towards the shields guarding the archers. When she got closer they raised their shields, but she was counting on that. Aanya took a leap against the shield and he tried to knock her away but instead only shot her higher upwards. In the air, time slowed. She took four arrows, aimed, and shot. All four hit their targets. All four stone archers got hit.<br/>
When she landed on the ground again she quickly fired four more arrows in rapid succession and successfully killed the stone shields.<br/>
Then she simply used her previous tactics to take out the remaining sword elves.</p><p>As soon as the last stone elf fell, Aanya fell to her knee. Breathing heavily, sweat dripping from her chin, she still wore a smile. She was happy with her own abilities and this was the most fun she's had while training in a long time!</p><p>Her back was facing the door so when she heard applause she whirled around and knocked an arrow into the bow. But she quickly put it back down as she saw who were standing there.
In the door frame king Ezran, golden knight Janai, general Amaya, the assassin... Rayla?, and prince Callum stood. The general and golden knight looked various shades of impressed, the prince and assassin had eyes as big as plates and looked shocked beyond belief, while King Ezran had the same concerned look in his eyes, now more visible than ever. The assassin was the first to speak up.</p><p>"HOW. Aren't you like, ten!?" She practically yelled.</p><p>Aanay flinched a little at the noise but kept her own voice even and clear.</p><p>"Eleven, actually. What that has to do with my combat abilities I fail to see." She answered, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Now if you will excuse me, I need a bath."<br/>
With that Aanya left the others behind, and she could hear them talking and then training themselves as she walked away.</p><p>-oOo-<br/>
BONUS<br/>
POV SHIFT: Ezran</p><p>He was worried about Queen Aanya. Ezran may be a child but he was not stupid. For Aanya to have the amount of skill that could even combat Raylas at the age of ELEVEN, nonetheless, she must have had to endure some horrible things. And for her react so terrible to simply being woken up by a door opening, Ezran didn't even want to think about what the queen of Duren had survived.</p><p>He shook his head and went over to his aunt Amaya.</p><p>'I'm worried about queen Aanya'<br/>
he signed slopily to her as he watched out of the corner of his eye how Callum and Rayla faught against stone archers.<br/>
'Me too'<br/>
She signed back. This confused Ezran. He didn't think his aunt would have thought about it too much.<br/>
His confusion was apparently funny to her as she chuckled softly and then started signing again.<br/>
'She has had to grow up way too fast. In the beginning she had to endure regular assassination attempts, coups and the alike. She herself is trustworthy but this does not mean she puts her trust in others. She has had to endure manipulation attempts of different kinds, from adults, council members and many others. On top of all that, she is also carrying the loss of her mothers aswell as the crown of Duren.' Amaya signed, and Ezran didn't dare interrupt her. But her face grew sad as she continued signing.<br/>
'She should have cracked under the pressure, but instead she became strong from it.' She paused.<br/>
'Too strong'. </p><p>Ezran didn't know what to say, so he just excused himself and went to bed instead. Not that he actually fell asleep.</p><p>That was four days ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, in the next Ezran and Aanya talks, Aanya will be roasting people and a little more!<br/>Thanks for reading, and again please point out grammar mistakes or typos I make!</p><p>Have a great day!</p><p>Oh and also the last sentence by Amaya was taken from the fanfiction 'Hearts of Fire'<br/>It's really good, check I out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. To new friendships, big and small!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aanya and Ezran talk. <br/>Aanya tells Ezran of the shadow assassin.<br/>Aanya befriends a dragon.<br/>And roasts another.<br/>I should also mention that my Aanya is the type of person to hide her pain (emotional and physical) with humor, sarcasm or simple 'I'm fine''s. Or she will just close of if she doesn't fully trust you...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aanyas morning started exactly the same as the first one. With the small amount of sunlight shining on her face while she woke herself up. The only differences was that Ibis was not waiting for everyone to wake up, and instead of general Amaya and golden knight Janai sitting at the table eating, it was king Ezran.</p><p>He bowed as best as he could from his seated position, which made it look more like he was worshipping the food. Aanya smiled a little and returned the gesture.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, what are you doing up so early?” he asked her while stuffing his mouth with a jelly tart. Aanya internally chuckled at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>“Old habits die hard, and waking up early usually gives me a chance to check what’s in store for the day, before it actually starts.” She answers.</p><p>“But I could ask the same to you, what are you doing up?” She sits down at the opposite side of the table so she could face him.</p><p>He hesitates a little before answering. Something Aanya picked up on.</p><p> </p><p>“I just didn’t sleep well. Decided to start the day early.” He gives her an exhausted smile.</p><p>That’s when she noticed the bags under his eyes and his tired posture.</p><p>Aanya quirked an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking: did you not sleep well, or did you not sleep at all?”</p><p>King Ezran looked down into his food, confirming her suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>“I had a lot on my mind.” He answered, looking a little… Ashamed? </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t want to step on his toes so she simply nodded in understanding and ate a piece of dragon fruit.</p><p>A silence followed. Not an awkward one, more of an understanding one.</p><p>“How do you do it?!” He suddenly blurts out, surprising Aanya. </p><p>She quickly regains her composure and schools her expression.</p><p> </p><p>“I do many things, you will have to be more specific” She answers in a steady voice.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you deal with everything? The pressure of the crown, the loss of your parents?” </p><p> </p><p>That. Caught Aanya completely off guard. But he wasn’t finished.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you do it? I don’t understand! I feel like i’m on the verge of a breakdown all the time and I don’t know how to deal with it!”  </p><p> </p><p>She was shocked speechless. She couldn’t even control her expression so she was stuck with her eyebrows on her forehead and mouth slightly opened, blinking. </p><p>“Does it ever get better?” His tears were now flowing down his cheeks. </p><p>For the first time Aanya realised how similar their situations were. They were both child monarchs. Both orphans, with the loss of their parents still burning holes in their hearts. Both fighting a battle they couldn’t win. The battle of grief.</p><p>The young kings sniffling brought her out of her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it doesn’t” She interrupted him.</p><p>“It doesn’t get better, the grief is always going to be there. People will say that it fades. And they are not completely wrong, but they aren’t right either. It might sound bad, but you will have to live with it, accept it. Only then can you move forward. It will always be present, and some days will be worse than others. But if you accept it, it won’t hold you back.” </p><p>She smiled sadly at the crying boy in front of her.</p><p>“I’m not there completely myself, and it’s been, what, nine years?” she joked bitterly, which earned her a grim chuckle.</p><p>“But i’m on my way.” she smiled genuinely at him as she walked over to him and gave him a hug, which he returned.</p><p>She didn’t know how long they stayed like that but when she broke the hug so they could continue eating, his tears had dried up and he looked, if only a little, more relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>“So what about the rest?” He shyly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” She was not about to speak with her mouth full of food.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you deal with the pressure of the crown, the council and the nobles” He clarified with an exasperated look.</p><p>She giggled at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Patience and time. The pressure of making the right decisions will always sit in the back of your mind, so try to follow your gut and DO NOT make rash decisions. Think them through. If your council and nobles are anything like mine, they will try to hurry your decisions in their favour or bully you into agreeing with them.” </p><p>Ezran listened intently.</p><p>“This might sound harsh but you need to put your foot down. Don’t be afraid to snap back at them if they start to act improper. If they are insulting you, make up a comeback that they can’t recover from.”</p><p>Ezran looked confused and a little concerned at the last comment.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? What do you mean by that?” He tilted his head. Aanya chuckled at his expression.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, insult them back, but in a way they can’t turn the table on you”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have an example?”</p><p>Aanya smirked and told him about the meeting at the pentarchy and her insults to Viren.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you can do that?” Ezran asked, as if a whole new world had just opened up before him.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you can. Just make sure the insult is subtle enough that they understand it, but can’t comment on it.” She answered, amused.</p><p>Ezran started to laugh, completely losing his composure. Aanya giggled with him but remained stoic. Like she said, old habits die hard.</p><p> </p><p>When the laughter had died down they continued their breakfast under pleasant small talk, with the occasional joke or story from each of their countries. Soon they were only chatting as they were both full. Aanya found the kings company pleasant, but she didn’t quite trust him yet. Who could blame her? </p><p>Suddenly Ezran grew quiet and scrunched his face up as as if contemplating something. When he spoke again, he looked her in the eyes with curiosity and concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask you another question? You don’t have to answer this one if you don’t want to.”</p><p>He said. </p><p>She met his gaze, but couldn’t detect a drop of malice or ill intent so she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"You never answered Zubeias question. How did you survive the shadow assassin?".</p><p> </p><p>Aanya sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Well.."</p><p> </p><p>-oOo-  </p><p>(THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING THE NEXT PART INCLUDES GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE, BLOOD AND DEATH!)</p><p>-oOo-</p><p> </p><p>Aanya collapsed onto her bed with a huff. The constant nagging of her council about her declining to fight Xadia with Katolis, was getting old. She had had it with them and just wanted some sleep. Her mood hadn't been improved by the terrible feeling in her gut. It had made her feel ill the entire day and which only cut her temper shorter. It only got worse when she laid down on the bed. Aanya scoffed as she realised she definitely wouldn't get any sleep that night. </p><p> </p><p>Laying in bed reading was something Aanya usually loved doing. But she'd rather do it under different circumstances. Like the ones  were she didn't feel like throwing up.</p><p> </p><p>The moon was hanging high in the sky when the feeling suddenly stopped. Aanya put the book down in surprise. The joy of feeling better didn't last long as it was replaced by the feeling of being watched. Her eyes started scanning the empty looking room, but all she found was shadows. That's when her eyes landed on her balcony. Or rather, the creature on her balcony.</p><p> </p><p>The shape her eyes were trained on was nothing less of a monster. The eyes were glowing, purple holes while the body looked like it was aflame, only those flames were black and purple and melted into the poorly lit environment. The blade in its hand shone in the small amount of moonlight present.</p><p> </p><p>She was certain it had spotted her. And as soon as it noticed that she had spotted it, the monster of shadows charged. It moved quickly, kicking down the doors to the balcony and entering her room. The noise caught the attention of the guards on the other side of the main doors to her room and they came charging in.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell is that!?" The first guard asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I do not know, it is of unknown origin, but I am quite certain it wants to kill me" </p><p>Aanya answers as she dodges under the first blow of the creature.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly dove for her bow and quiver hanging on the wall and as she snatched them, rolled out if the way of another blow.</p><p>The first guard chose this moment to charge in and attack the foul beast, but his spear passed right through it. </p><p> </p><p>"What the…" he manages to say before the monster took its blade and drove it through the guards chest.</p><p>The guard let out a horrible scream as the blood seeped through the wound and the assassin ripped the blade out again. Not a second later he fell to the floor. Dead. The shadow then moved onto the next guard. The other guard was able to dodge the assassins blows for a couple of seconds, but forgot that he himself couldn't harm the creature and when he tried, he left himself open for the assassin to bury its blade in his ribs and pull all the way up to his armpit. The second guard didn't scream, he only fell to the floor while gurgling his own blood, light leaving his eyes almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p>During their fight Aanya had tried to shoot it with arrows, but the only thing she gained was the knowledge that it took a couple second for the shadow to reform again, which left it open for attacks. But what good was that when attacks did NO GODDAMN DAMAGE.</p><p> </p><p>All Aanya could do was dodge. The assassin had circled around her and cut of the exit to her room. She was stuck. Like a mouse already between the claws of the cat. </p><p> </p><p>She waited too long. She didn't dodge in time. She hissed in pain as the blade cut her over the ribs. Deep, but not fatal. It hurt, but she could live with it.</p><p>As the blood slowly turned her white dress red, she tried to think of something, anything, that could help her. She knew dark magic spells but wouldn't use any of them as she tried her best to leave the magic to her high mage. </p><p> </p><p>Holy shit. It hit her like a hungry goddamn banther. She already knew this wasn't a normal assassin, but now she knew it wasn't normal because it was summoned by dark magic. So if she could get to her high mage he could kill it! </p><p> </p><p>Her small victory was interrupted by the shining blade coming at her again. Dodge, circle it, dodge, dodge, circle it...</p><p> </p><p>The door was now right behind her so she made a run for it, but the assassin grabbed her by her leg before she could dodge and pulled her to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so NOW you have a physical form!!"</p><p>She yelled without thinking. Dammit she was stupid. Yelling. If she had the time she would have face palmed. She rolled out of the way of the blade, did a kip up back to her feet and ran out the door yelling like a mad woman for the staff to wake up the mage.</p><p> </p><p>She made it to the throne room with the assassin high on her heels. Now it was a game of time. If she could survive long enough for the mage to get there, it would hopefully be over. If she couldn't, well, then it would be a different kind of over.</p><p> </p><p>She dodged out of the way of the now little more predictable blow and put distance between herself and the shadow. </p><p> </p><p>The door the the throne room squeaked and she lost her focus. The assassin took its chance and charged, blade held steady and ready to take her life away. That's when she heard the most beautiful, backward words ever spoken.</p><p> </p><p>"Pots eht wodahs ni sti skcart. Evig ti eht thgil fo yad."</p><p> </p><p>(Stop the shadow in its tracks. Give it the light of day.)</p><p> </p><p>The shadow stopped, blade centimetres from her throat. As light erupted behind it and incinerated it Aanya saw her high mage Sehrli standing at the entrance of the throne room.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright my queen?" He hurried over to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, just a flesh wound." She answered as she picked up the weapon that laid in front of her. It was of elven design, more specifically moonshadow. </p><p> </p><p>Sehrli scoffed beside her, breaking her out of her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"Your majesty, with all due respect, that is NOT just a flesh wound!" He said as he shone light from his hand at her wound.</p><p>"I can see your ribs! The healers are on their way, in the meantime it would ease my mind if you sat down."</p><p> </p><p>She glared a little at him, her stubborn side shining through, but as the adrenaline wore off and she could feel the pain, she complied. </p><p> </p><p>But before she did so, she spoke.</p><p>"I know who sent the assassin".</p><p> </p><p>-oOo- </p><p>(THE MURDER IS OVER NOW!)</p><p>-oOo- </p><p>POV SHIFT: Ezran</p><p> </p><p>Ezran sat at the table, stunned. What Aanya had described was not an act of bravery or heroism. He could see and hear when she talked that she had not altered a single detail of the story. What she had described was how close she was to being killed. How her soldiers WERE killed. How she was literally a SECOND away from having her throat slit. He sat there thinking. What would have happened if Aanya did die? Duren would probably have joined Viren which meant that no one would have come to save them during the battle below the storm spire. They would have all been dead by now.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Her question stopped his thoughts dead in their tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are YOU the one asking ME that?” he replied bewildered.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re the one looking like you might pass out any moment?” she countered.</p><p> </p><p>She was half right. He did feel light headed but not on the verge of passing out.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay fine, you win that one…” he starts.</p><p> </p><p>“Usually do” she interrupts. He glares at her. “Sorry, continue.”</p><p> </p><p>“But are YOU alright?” </p><p>She looks him dead in the eyes. Ezran prepares for her to completely close off or just walk away but instead:</p><p> </p><p>“No” </p><p>He’s surprised, he didn’t think she would actually…</p><p>“I’m all left”</p><p> </p><p>He tries, he really does, but he can’t help the snort that escapes. And then he is full on laughing again. He really couldn’t help it! After the tension during the story he couldn’t help but laugh, even if the joke was terrible.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you’ll excuse me, you have been quite pleasant company, but I need to check on my troops and make sure preparations are moving smoothly, see you later” </p><p>She said as she stood and walked away. But before she moved out of sight, she called back:</p><p>"Oh, and last piece of advice king Ezran? Get some sleep. You may not feel it now, but trust me: you will feel very out of it in a couple of hours."</p><p>‘Hah’, Ezran chuckled internally ‘little does she know, I'm already out of it’. His drowsy self thought. ‘I'm gonna follow the advice of the Aanya queen of Door'</p><p> </p><p>(Authors note: Yes these spelling mistakes are ment to be here to show how tired Ezran actually was)</p><p> </p><p>-oOo-</p><p>POV Shift: Aanya</p><p> </p><p>When Aanya walked out of the entrance to the storm spire she was immediately greeted by the green and brown dragon from the day before. She offered her a ride down the spire which Aanya politely declined in favour of taking the stairs. Sure flying on the back of a dragon was cool and a much faster way to get down, but Aanya enjoyed walking down more as it gave her the opportunity to go through her thoughts.</p><p>The dragon accepted this and opted to just follow Aanya instead. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you speak in the human language?” she asked her new companion, not slowing down the slightest.</p><p>The dragon chuckled and answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed, most dragons can’t, unless they’re an age above 75 years, but there are some exceptions.”</p><p> </p><p>"How come you didn't speak yesterday then?"</p><p> </p><p>"I did speak. But in body language, and given that you got the gist of what I said, i didn't see it necessary"</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough. Do you mind if I ask for your name and why you are following me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. I am Terra Mater, an earth dragon.” she let on a small smirk.</p><p>“And I have orders from queen Zubeia to protect you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh? So I have a personal guard-dragon?” </p><p>Terra Mater laughed at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes of sorts. Just like my sun dragon friend Pyrrha is tasked with guarding king Ezran, I am tasked with guarding you. We might be negotiating peace, but that does not mean all elves or dragons will take kindly to humans being in Xadia. And if my sources are correct, you are quite popular amongst assassins.”</p><p>Aanya scoffed at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Your sources are valid, but as you can see, none of them has succeeded yet. Luck has been on my side.” </p><p> </p><p>“Luck? No, from what I’ve heard, luck was never involved.” </p><p> </p><p>“So there are rumors about me then?” </p><p>It was better to downplay her own achievements. Better to have opponents underestimate her. Makes the fights a lot easier when you can catch them by surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“If you say so. But I will say this anyway: there are stories about you and what you’ve survived. Most elves knows that the child queen is not someone you should mess with.”</p><p>The earth dragon smirked at the small glare Aanya sent her way. She was used to being disrespected for her age, and also being called "the child queen". Eventough she mostly took the last part as a compliment she didn't like the first half.</p><p> </p><p>Terra Mater soon changed the subject and they started talking about their countries. Aanya told her about the Royal gardens and the beautiful Durian terrains. </p><p>In exchange the dragon told her about the mighty mountains in which the archdragon Rex Igneous slept in. The sun was high in the sky when they reached the bottom of the spire.</p><p> </p><p>Aanya moved swiftly through the crowd of people making preparations. Most of them moved out of the way when they saw Terra Mater as neither elves or human wanted to be in the way of the dragon. </p><p>Aanya didn’t like crowds and the thrashing and screaming from the lava monsters didn’t exactly calm her nerves.</p><p>The update from her general took a while and the armies were scheduled to leave tomorrow morning. The katolian lava monsters would be handled by Katolis while the rest of them (that were still alive) would be handled by Duren. What they were going to do with them was still undecided. </p><p> </p><p>-oOo-</p><p> </p><p>When Aanya was done talking to general Zerik she exited the tent and was immediately greeted by a loud but deep laughter coming from a little further away.</p><p>She knew about curiosity and the cat, but when she heard Terra Maters voice, she went to check it out.</p><p> </p><p>As she got close enough to see what was going on she saw Terra Mater talking to another earth dragon, though she didn't look pleased about the conversation. </p><p>The dragon she was talking to had the same colours as Terra but in the opposite spots. His belly and wings were brown, while the rest of him was green. He was also a little bit bigger.</p><p>His laughter rumbled through again before he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"So wait. Queen Zubeia pinned you with babysitting duties? Ha!" </p><p>Terra Mater snarled at that.</p><p> </p><p>"I am NOT babysitting! I am protecting queen Aanya of Duren and I will NOT let you disrespect her, to her face OR behind her back" </p><p>Aanya saw the smaller dragon whip her tail in annoyance and grit her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh give me a break, sister. The queen of Duren is eleven! That is babysitting!"</p><p> </p><p>"That "eleven year old", brother, is the reason, that dark-magic-wielding maniac didn't kill us during the battle! Had she not shown up with backup we would all be dark magic components by now!"</p><p>The bigger dragon rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Puh-lease! Yes, she did show up with her army, but any elf, or human for that matter could have done that!"</p><p> </p><p>Aanya chose this moment to make her presence known.</p><p> </p><p>"But they didn't."</p><p>Both dragon whipped around and looked at her. The bigger one paled quickly while Terra Mater smirked.</p><p>The bigger, and probably older, one spoke first</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"You said that 'any elf, or human for that matter could bring their armies to the battle' and I answered 'but they didn't'. Me, my army and the Katolian protesters were the only ones that showed up. If the elves could have shown up, why don't I see any? No skywings, no earthbloods, no moonshadows. Only sunfires, because they were attacked before the lava monsters came to the spire."</p><p> </p><p>Aanyas gaze was cold and calculating.</p><p>Her face a neutral mask that didn't give way to any emotions.</p><p>Seeing that on the face of an eleven year old was probably terrifying.</p><p> </p><p>"Well the other elves didn't know about the dark mages presence in Xadia" the dragon tried to salvage, but Aanya was not done.</p><p> </p><p>"Then why are you comparing us? The comparison is useless given the fact that they COULDN'T be here as they didn't know of the fight. Therefore saying that they COULD bring their armies is an incorrect statement. It's a lie that you tell yourself, so that you won't have to live knowing a HUMAN saved your life."</p><p> </p><p>The last sentence practically dripped with venom</p><p>Seeing she wasn't getting a response from the dragon she changed the subject.</p><p> </p><p> "Now, I'm heading back up the spire again as I am done with my affairs at the camp" she said while looking at Terra Mater. The smaller dragon caught the hint and with a last smirk at her still shocked brother she followed Aanya.</p><p> </p><p>Once out of earshot, the dragon broke out in laughter. Aanya didn't even chuckle, but had a self satisfied smirk on her face. She didn't like being disrespected, but did enjoy destroying her opponents with words. It was harmless, (except to their pride) but still satisfying.</p><p>It took her companion a couple of minutes to regain her composure, but when she did the smile on her face reached her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think I've seen anyone shut my brother up that quickly except our parents!"</p><p>At that Aanya chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"I've had lots of practice. I must thank you for standing up for me in my absence."</p><p>Terra Mater growled a little at that.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmph, he had no right to talk like that about you and I apologise on Terra Gigantums behalf. My brother is arrogant until called out."</p><p> </p><p>"That's usually how it is. All bark, no bite. Say, would you mind if we flew up instead? I still have things to take care of at the top and if we walked, it would already be night when we got to the top."</p><p>Terra Mater smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Not at all, your highness, come on."</p><p> </p><p>-oOo-</p><p> </p><p>That was three days ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys! This is about the amount of time it will take for me to update with a new chapter, but it might take longer or shorter!<br/>The only  thing I can spoil for the next chapter is that Aanya will be sparring with one of the main cast members! <br/>It's up to you to guess who, or just wait for the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New friends. New foes. New.... parents???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sparring tournament!<br/>Assassin.... Fuck.<br/>Mama Amaya and Mama Janai</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter includes some gorn so to warn you when you see a line of ***** these then skip until you see them again. Between those lines are som mildly nasty things.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aanya had gotten a routine by now. Wake up, get ready, go eat breakfast, expect a new person every morning. This time sitting at the table was prince Callum and newly-made captain of the dragon guard, Rayla. Like every morning she was greeted with a bow. She nodded respectfully in response.</p><p> </p><p>"Mornin' yer highness. Early bird much?" Captain Rayla greeted.</p><p>Aanya smiled, she always found the moonshadow accent funny.</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed, it's a good way to start the day"</p><p>She answered.</p><p> </p><p>"I second that" prince Callum said while giving captain Rayla a meaningful look.</p><p> </p><p>"Are ye really pullin' tha' one? I believe I am the one dragging you out of bed every mornin'!"</p><p>Aanya looked up at that. There was nothing wrong with what the captain said, just the tone she said it in. She didn't know exactly what she heard but there was definitely more than one layer to that sentence.</p><p>Rayla noticed Aanya looking at them and blushed, quickly changing the subject. 'Curious' she thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, and I wanted to apologise for mah' rash words the other day. It was disrespectful and I'm sorry."</p><p>The elf said looking apologetic.</p><p>Aanya smiled comfortingly.</p><p> </p><p>"Apology accepted and in your defense, it is not every day you see an eleven year old that can make you bite the dust" her smile turned to a smirk and Rayla turned sassy.</p><p> </p><p>"Is tha' a challenge yer highness?"</p><p> </p><p>Aanyas smirk grew a little bigger as she shrugged and ate a handful of moonberries.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no no no. If you are going to fight, you do it after breakfast so aunt Amaya doesn't kill you, and you fight on the training grounds so you don't kill each other" Callum cut in.</p><p> </p><p>"Who is fighting who?" All three heads turned to the doorway were Soren, Amaya and Janai stood.</p><p> </p><p>"Her highness challenged me, so we are fightin'" Rayla announced.</p><p> </p><p>"Ooo can we make it a tournament?" Soren looked like a child that just got some candy.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't see why not. The more the merrier?" Aanya looked at Rayla.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine by meh'" she answered with a competitive smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but the troops are leaving today aswell and I need to be there when they depart. Diplomacy and all that. So the tournament could start around lunch?"</p><p>Everyone nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>'But like you said before: breakfast first!' Amaya signed with Callum translating. </p><p> </p><p>-oOo-</p><p> </p><p>After waving of the soldiers and eating breakfast and lunch everyone gathered on the training grounds with their own special weapons. The rules were simple. It was going to be a 1v1 with:</p><p>Rayla vs Callum (Rayla uses special replicas of her blades and Callum uses magic), </p><p>Aanya vs Soren (Aanya uses special arrows while Soren uses an enchanted replica of his crown guard sword),</p><p>Amaya vs Janai (enchanted replicas of their weapons (Amayas shield and Janais sunfire blade))</p><p>And then the winner goes forward to the next round. No dirty tactics like, throwing mud in someone's mouth (Soren was oddly specific with that one, for some reason) or blinding them. The match will go on until the opponent is unable to continue fighting or gives up.</p><p> </p><p>First match: Rayla vs Callum</p><p>This one was over quickly, which Aanya predicted. The prince was able to land an 'aspiro' spell and knock Rayla of balance, but she quickly regained it and charged back in, sweeping Callums leg and then holding her weapon just above his throat. He yielded.</p><p> </p><p>Secon match: Aanya vs Soren.</p><p>Before the match started Soren spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay I don't want to hurt you, alright? So you can still throw in the towel and…." Aanya stopped listening and instead focused on Amaya counting down from five on her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Like I don't really feel comfortable…."</p><p>Four.</p><p>"...hurting someone so young…."</p><p>Three.</p><p>"...and I might accidentally…."</p><p>Two.</p><p>"...harm you badly so…."</p><p>One. </p><p>Soren didn't get to finish his sentence before Aanya fired three arrows his way. He barely dodged the first two and was able to cut through the last one. Aanya made mental notes of his attack and dodge speed. His crown guard armour slowed him down, and much like the stone assassins his sword swipes were a little to big. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! No fair! I was distracted!" Soren yelled while charging Aanya.</p><p> </p><p>"Should have paid better attention then!" She answered while ducking under his horizontal swing and stabbing him in the ribs with an arrow. </p><p> </p><p>The others were cheering them on, Callum and Janai rooting for Soren while Amaya and Rayla rooted for her.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled out of the way of a kick and put some distance between herself and the crown guard. Firing arrows from just out of his reach.</p><p> </p><p>'He underestimated me' she thought 'perhaps he still is?'. Call her whatever you want, but Aanya knew she was capable.</p><p> </p><p>She stayed in the same spot while firing her arrows and keeping Soren away. She then pretended her arrow got stuck in the quiver, he took the bait and charged her. A small smirk made their way onto her lips. Aanya dodged his swing, at the same time as she went low and hooked her bow on his leg and pulled with all her might. </p><p>The crownguard fell on his face and by the time he had rolled to his back she was already standing over him, arrow aimed at his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I yield! I yield! Damn, you got skills kid." Aanya shot him in the forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't call me kid." Her voice was stern but she had a smile present on her face.</p><p>She helped Soren to his feet and they shook on a fair game.</p><p> </p><p>"WOOOO, QUEEN AANYA FOR THE WIN!" Rayla was bouncing up and down on the sidelines.</p><p>"GET OWNED SOREN!" </p><p>Aanya started full on belly laugh. She heard the others join in her laughter. Even though she didn't really know why she was laughing it did feel nice.</p><p>She went over and sat next to Rayla and gave her a high five/four.</p><p> </p><p>Third match: Amaya vs Janai.</p><p> </p><p>This match was dangerously even. With Janais offensive fighting style against Amayas defensive fighting style.</p><p> </p><p>Janai charged Amaya but she countered Janais sword with her shield. </p><p>They played that same dance for ten minutes. But Aanya didn't take her eyes of the match. Partly because she was interested but mostly because analysing your opponents fighting technique could give you the upper hand in a fight. There is a reason they say information is power.</p><p> </p><p>After another fifteen minutes both women threw their weapons to the ground and went into a fist fight. Now that piqued her interest. The equipment you use usually makes you a bit slower so seeing them fight without any limitations was informative.</p><p> </p><p>Amaya took a blow to the gut but countered by elbowing Janai in the face.</p><p>Soren and Callum both "ooo"d with every punch and Aanya admitted that it did look painful. But as soon as Amay landed a punch to the liver, Janai was down on a knee and after a knee to the face, she was down on her back. </p><p> </p><p>During their fight Ezran had walked in and wanted to watch. Aanya thought it could be a good thing for the young king to see since none of them were actually there to really harm each other, but she kept that to herself when Callum shielded Ezrans eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Match four: Aanya vs Rayla.</p><p>Aanya was not very prepared for this one. She knew Rayla was incredibly fast and relied heavily on her speed and agility. </p><p>She continued to think of a tactic while also watching the count down.</p><p>Five.</p><p>Four.</p><p>Three.</p><p>Two.</p><p>One.</p><p> </p><p>Rayla charged forward, swords held steady behind her back as she rushed Aanya.</p><p>Before Aanya could do much else, Rayla was right in front of her slicing at her. She was way to fast for Aanyas comfort but she still managed to dodge her blows. </p><p> </p><p>She managed to get some distance between herself and her elven opponent and fired four arrows in rapid succession. She cut through them all.</p><p>'Dammit' she thought. 'If I can't shoot her and i barely dodged her melee attacks, then what do I do?'. Rayla gained ground and was right up in Aanyas face again.</p><p> </p><p>One distraction. One misstep. Was all it took for Aanya to lose focus which Rayla took full advantage of. Her punch hit Aanya square in the face, with such force that she was about to be knocked to her back. </p><p>Yes, she got distracted. Yes she got hit. But she was far from done. </p><p>While still falling backwards she took her hands up to the sides of her neck, bent her legs and as soon as she hit the ground, shot her legs back out and pushed away with her hands to land on her feet again.</p><p>She heard Rayla give a small gasp as Aanya quickly went low and kicked Raylas legs out from under her and aimed an arrow at her throat.</p><p> </p><p>"I yield. Yer' a though one arentcha'" </p><p>Aanya chuckled and helped Rayla to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>"I try." </p><p> </p><p>"Um Aanya you should get some tissues for your nose" Ezran spoke up.</p><p>Aanya scrunched her face up and dragged her hand under her nose. It was bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice swing" she said to Rayla as the pain from the punch started to set in. She pinched the bridge of her nose to stop the bleeding and then later took a tissue and stuffed it in her nose. She then sat down next to the others.</p><p> </p><p>'You okay?' Amaya signed to her after getting her attention.</p><p> </p><p>'I'm fine, just a little nose bleed. Nothing to worry about' she waved her off.</p><p> </p><p>Once the bleeding stopped she was up against Amaya, which she lost HORRIBLY. Probably because general Amaya had about twenty more years of combat experience.</p><p> </p><p>They all decided that it was enough training for one day and went back to the spire to get cleaned up and then eat dinner.</p><p>Aanya didn't know what to feel about eating with so many people as she usually ate alone or with a maximum of two people, but she settled for feeling okay with it.</p><p>Now she was hearing a warm bath calling her name, and she was gonna take her sweet time.</p><p> </p><p>-oOo-</p><p>PoV shift: Amaya</p><p> </p><p>It took her maybe ten minutes to bathe, change into clean clothes and head to the table, so when she and Janai got there they were alone. </p><p> </p><p>Amaya had felt a little bad about beating up  Aanya, but given her show of experience and pain tolerance, she knew the queen of Duren could take it. </p><p>That logic made her feel less guilty, but it also made her worry more about the child. How many battles had she fought to gain all that experience? How many people and elves had the child had no choice but to kill in self defence? Aanya was eleven and had endured worse things than thirty of her adult soldiers had combined. And it worried her.</p><p> </p><p>She was brought out of her thoughts when Janai waved her hand in front of her face.</p><p> </p><p>'You looked concerned. Silver for your thoughts?' She signed. Her signing not perfect by a long shot but still very understandable. Amaya had been teaching her how to sign and was very impressed with Janais progress.</p><p> </p><p>'Aanya has suffered her entire life.' She signed back.</p><p>'Her mothers died when she was only 2, after that she has had to survive coups, conspiracies and regular assassination attempts from humans that want to be in control' she saw Janai scoff at that.</p><p> </p><p>'Aanya is clearly a great ruler. Why would they want her gone?' She asked.</p><p>Amaya smiled sadly.</p><p> </p><p>'Power' </p><p>She saw Janai look towards the door so she did the same. There was Ezran.</p><p> </p><p>'She doesn't let me help her.' He signed.</p><p>'Yesterday she helped me through a rough patch and gave me great advice, but she doesn't let me help her. I can see that she is hurting. I can see it clear as day. And I want to help her. But I'm afraid that if i tried, she would close of.'</p><p>Her nephew was close to tears.</p><p> </p><p>'Ezran. I know you want to help. We do too.' Amaya gestured between herself and Janai.</p><p>'But you can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped.'</p><p> </p><p>'But she DOES!' He signed back furiously.</p><p>'She wants help, she just doesn't trust us enough to let us help!' </p><p>A single tear rolled down his cheek and he dried it on his sleeve.</p><p>By this point the others had joined in the door frame and were giving them questioning looks. All but the subject at hand had joined.</p><p>'"I'm gonna go check on her'" Ezran signed and said, walking off.</p><p> </p><p>Amaya shot Janai a worried look before turning to the others, still in the door frame and motioned for them to join them at the table. Ignoring the creeping feeling of danger in her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>-oOo-</p><p>PoV Shift: Ezran</p><p> </p><p>He walked down the hallways to the sleeping chambers. Trying to ignore how the bad feeling in his tummy just got worse and worse, the further he walked. Something had happened. Or was about to happen. He didn't know what but he knew it was going to be bad. </p><p> </p><p>Entering the hall that led towards the bedrooms he spotted movement. Squinting in the dimly lit hallway he saw what looked like an elf. Only this one had cool wings, long red hair and a razor sharp blade in his hand.</p><p>Not registering what he had seen he called out:</p><p> </p><p>"Hello? Who are you?" He immediately realized his mistake as his brain caught up to what was happening. </p><p> </p><p>The elf whipped his head around and when he spotted Ezran he quickly ran inside Aanyas room. </p><p>In return Ezran took off running back towards the dinner table and the others.</p><p> </p><p>He got there out of breath and shaking in fear.</p><p> </p><p>"Aanya, elf, sword, danger!!!" He yelled not managing to get more words out.</p><p>Luckily Amaya and Janai caught onto what he meant and started running back to the bedrooms. The rest of them followed but Ezran just hoped they would get there in time. </p><p> </p><p>-oOo-</p><p>PoV shift: Aanya</p><p> </p><p>Aanya was a little annoyed. She had cut her bath short thanks to the terrible feeling in her gut. The same one she got when the shadow assassin attacked. And if that meant what she thought it meant she was NOT taking any risks. </p><p>Once she was changed. She grabbed her bow and quiver with her regular arrows and sat down on the bed. The feeling only got worse as the minutes passed and made her want to puke, when she heard a voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello? Who are you?" It was Ezran. She did not relax the slightest at the familiar voice because not even five seconds later a winged skywing elf burst into her room. Drawing a rune on her door that she didn't recognize and then immediately flying at her.</p><p> </p><p>She had faught skywing assassins before but none of them had goddamn wings! This one was incredibly fast and did not hold back at all. He easily dodged and cut through her arrows and she knew that if she messed up, she was most likely a goner. </p><p> </p><p>Just as she did with the shadow assassin she dodged this one until she could make a break for the door. Only this time it wouldn't open. She rolled away from the door as he came at her again with his sword.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't bother with the door" he teased her</p><p>"It won't open for you!" He threw something at her. What it was she didn't see but she dodged it anyway, just in case.</p><p> </p><p>She fired another arrow knowing full well he was going to cut through it. And another one, and another, and another. She stopped momentarily when she heard running footsteps coming from the hallway. The assassin froze aswell upon hearing them but they both quickly got back into the fight. Aanya already being tired from the sparring before was quickly losing stamina and was already breathing heavily.</p><p> </p><p>"Aanya are you alright?!" The voice came from king Ezran and it distracted her for a second to long. The skywing assassin took his chance and came at her. She managed to roll out of the way for a fatal swing but it still caught her on her left arm.</p><p>She hissed in pain and went to grab another arrow to keep the elf at a distance.</p><p>She felt her heart sink when she realized she was out.</p><p>'Huh' she thought while dodging 'so this is how I die'. She forced the panic away as she looked for a way out of the situation.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the matter child? Out of arrows? Aw, how terrible" he shot her a wicked smirk as he taunted her. Eye practically glowing with delight.</p><p> </p><p>She got an idea. Not a good one by any means but it was the only one she had. She continued to dodge, but was becoming more and more tired. There. An arrow on the floor. She ran up and grabbed it, putting it in her quiver until she could use it. First part of the plan done. Now came the hard part. </p><p>***************************************************</p><p>She took longer to dodge and move out of the way. Something the assassin caught onto. Now was her opening. She had just rolled out of the way of a horizontal swing and took a second to long to move again. The assassin took his chance and went to stab her in the back. Part of the plan. Aanya knew she wasn't fast enough to completely dodge the stab but she was still able to move enough for it to not be fatal. As she felt the blade cut through the flesh, bone and muscle in her left shoulder, she grabbed the last arrow in her quiver with her right hand, spun around and stabbed the assassin through the eye with it. As soon as the assassin fell dead to the floor she fell to her knees and yelled out in pure agony.</p><p>***************************************************</p><p>That's when the door flung open and a group of people stormed into her room.</p><p> </p><p>-oOo-</p><p>PoV shift: Amaya</p><p> </p><p>Amaya ran as fast as she could. How the hell did an assassin get up here? Without them knowing nonetheless! Doesn't matter. Aanya was in danger. </p><p>When they got to Aanyas room she saw Ezran yell something but not what. But with how quickly they all paled he didn't get a good response. </p><p>She ran over and tried to kick the door in but it wouldn't budge. She tried again. Nothing.</p><p>Janai gently pushed her out of the way and tried cutting the door open with her sun forged blade. Didn't even burn. </p><p>The hell were they going to do?</p><p>-oOo-</p><p>PoV shift: Janai</p><p> </p><p>She swore worse than a sailor. The skywing was smart. He had used a lock rune. Can only be cancelled by a skywing mage or the creator of the rune. She got an idea.</p><p>It was a long shot but it was worth a try.</p><p> </p><p>Before she did anything however, she and the moonshadow froze. They could both hear a taunting voice from inside the room and what it said made her blood freeze.</p><p>"What's the matter child? Out of arrows? Aw, how terrible!"</p><p>Aanya didn't have much time.</p><p>"Callum! Get over here! I need you to draw this rune" she drew in the floor with her sun forged blade.</p><p>"And utter the word "patentibus". Got it?!"</p><p> </p><p>Callum did as he was told and just as he had drawn the rune they heard an awful scream.</p><p>They all froze for a split second before Callum said the word and they stormed in.</p><p> </p><p>-oOo-</p><p>PoV shift: Amaya </p><p> </p><p>She and Janai ran into the room first. Fully expecting to see Aanya laying dead on the floor with the assassin standing above her.</p><p>But seeing Aanya on her knees shaking in pure pain was just as bad and broke her heart. She quickly blocked the way in for the rest of them letting only Janai in.</p><p> </p><p>'You all need to inform Queen Zubeia of what has happened. Now!' She signed sternly.</p><p>They looked like they were about to protest but she simply lifted her hand and pointed out the hallway.</p><p>'GO!' They left and Amaya entered the room.</p><p>***************************************************</p><p>Aanya had sat down but was still shaking. In front of her was the now dead assassin, an arrow pointing out of his eye. Amaya quickly placed a hand on the poor childs shaking shoulder. Aanya startled and quickly looked up at her, only now realizing they were present.</p><p>***************************************************</p><p>'Are you alright?!' Amaya hurriedly signed not caring how stupid of a question it was.</p><p> </p><p>If she thought her heart broke when she entered the room, it completely shattered when the kid gave her a broken smile, her eyes only reflecting pain.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I'm gonna need another bath" the child chuckled grimly. Amaya nearly broke into tears right then and there. Now she understood what Ezran meant when he said Aanya wanted  help but didn't trust anyone enough to help her.</p><p>But Amaya would be damned if she didn't even try. </p><p>She carefully pulled Aanya into a comforting embrace and to her surprise the child let it happen. </p><p>Meanwhile Janai took a blanket and covered the dead body with it before joining the hug.</p><p> </p><p>Amaya could feel Aanya saying something against her chest and could see Janai answering with</p><p>"I know, I know"</p><p>Janai then mouthed the words the broken child said.</p><p>"It hurts".</p><p>Aanya then started crying. Violent sobs overtook the child and both Janai and Amaya tightened the embrace. Oh, how she wished she could take her pain away. </p><p>They sat like that for a long time. Amaya and Janai hugging Aanya in between them. Trying to comfort her as best as they could.</p><p> </p><p>Janai was the first one to break the hug.</p><p> </p><p>"Aanya is it okay if I use some sun magic on you? It's a healing spell and it will help with the wound on your shoulder"</p><p>She could not hear Aanyas answer but Janai drawing runes made it clear that she had accepted the help which made Amaya feel a little better.</p><p>When Janai was done Aanya moved her left arm, only wincing a little. The wound in her shoulder was mostly healed and the cut on her arm was completely healed.</p><p> </p><p>From what Amaya could see Aanya must have thanked Janai since she smiled and put a hand on her mostly healed shoulder.</p><p>They stayed on the floor a little longer until Aanya looked up and with a small,and still broken, but also genuine smile spoke and signed.</p><p> </p><p>'"I still need another bath'"</p><p>This time Amaya and Janai smiled back at her comment. And while Aanya did just that Soren came back and told them that the queen said to move the body to the training grounds, and another dragon would take care of it. </p><p> </p><p>When they came back Aanya was still not done in the bathroom so Janai and Amaya simply sat and waited while holding a silent conversation.</p><p> </p><p>'She is not going through something like that again' Amaya signed sternly.</p><p> </p><p>'I agree with you, no child should have to deal with this type of thing!' Janai answered.</p><p>Amaya suddenly grew sad.</p><p> </p><p>"How long ago do you think it was since she actually cried?' She asked.</p><p>Janai didn't have the time to answer as Aanya got out of the bathroom, looking only a little more composed than before.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry but I won't be joining you for dinner. Today has been… exhausting and I'm going to bed early." </p><p>Amaya nodded in understanding.</p><p>Aanya then asked something that warmed Amayas shattered heart.</p><p>"Could you guys stay with me until I fall asleep?"</p><p>Both of them smiled comfortingly and nodded.</p><p>Dinner could wait. And so could the others. Janai and Amaya would fill them in once Aanya was asleep. </p><p> </p><p>-oOo-</p><p>BONUS:</p><p>When they were sure Aanya was sleeping they quietly made their way out the door, closing it behind them.</p><p>In the corridor everyone stood and waited, and when they turned around they were bombarded with hushed questions.</p><p> </p><p>"Is she alright?!"</p><p>"What happened?!"</p><p>Amaya cut off the flow of questions immediately with a hand.</p><p> </p><p>'Yes Aanya is alright. She was stabbed by the assassin but luckily Janai knows a few healing spells and was able to take care of the worst. Right now she just needs rest. Let's go.' She signed.</p><p>The others accepted this hesitantly. All except for Ezran. When everyone turned around and started walking back the table, he looked back with eyes twice his age and signed.</p><p>"Are you honest or lying to make us feel better?" </p><p>Then the moment was over as quickly as it came and his eyes started to become watery.</p><p>She signed "honest" and pulled her youngest nephew into a hug. </p><p> </p><p>-oOo- </p><p> </p><p>That was two days ago</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you are wondering where Pyrrha and Terra Mater are, they and the other dragons are escorting the humans back to their countries. That's why they didn't warn them about the assassin.</p><p>This chapter also became a LOT more angstier than expected. Whoops, Sorry not sorry.</p><p>Nvm I am sorry for hurting her TvT<br/>Its character growth okay!?<br/>And yes I cried writing this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Big feelings time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lot is happening!<br/>Hide and seek<br/>Big feelings time<br/>Nobels... ugh.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! I wanted to clarify something:<br/>Whenever a character is talking with "these" markings they are speaking out loud. <br/>When they are speaking with 'these' they are either signing or thinking.<br/>And if the have "'these"' markings they are speaking AND signing. That's all! <br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PoV: Aanya</p><p> </p><p>She broke her routine. Instead of immediately getting up after waking up, she stayed in bed. Not falling back asleep. Just relaxing. She had a good excuse after all. Aanya didn't know how long she stayed in bed, just letting the sun shine on her face, but it must have been at least 2 hours before someone knocked on her door.</p><p>She sighed half heartily as she knew she needed to get up at one point or another.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on a second!" She yelled to the door as she quickly got changed and went to face the music. </p><p> </p><p>Outside her door Ibis waited.</p><p> </p><p>"My apologies, did I wake you up?" he asked while bowing politely.</p><p> </p><p>"You've got nothing to apologise for, I've been awake for awhile now. Simply felt like relaxing a bit before I started the day." She gave him a small smile and saw how he visibly relaxed a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Well then, after breakfast queen Zubeia requested your audience. Oh, and while I'm at it: the others are also waiting for you at the table. They seemed worried, I wouldn't blame them." He gave her a look that she couldn't quite decipher, but knew had a deeper meaning.</p><p>She hummed in acknowledgement and started off to the table.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, when she walked into the dining room everyone was already there talking anxiously with each other. 'Oooh I can have some fun with this' she thought. Deciding to not make her presence known she quietly snuck up to the far end of the table, only the captain of the dragon guard noticed her, but quickly realized what she was doing and didn't speak out about her being there.</p><p>They were all so engrossed in their conversations about her well being that they didn't even notice the subject herself was right there.</p><p>"Hey Soren, can you pass me the goat cheese?" She asked with a smirk on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sure" he said, handing her the cheese and getting back into the conversation. It took him a couple of seconds to realise what just happened, when he did, his head snapped to her, eyes large and was just about to call her out when she put her finger to her lips, gesturing for him to be quiet. All while maintaining her shit eating grin. </p><p>Soren caught the memo and to his credit, was able to act as if nothing happened. But he did look a little sheepish.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting there, eating her sandwich and listening to the others talk about her without  knowing she was there was very entertaining. Then Rayla spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"I know that the queen survived an assassination the day before but shouldn't she be awake by now?" She spoke in a fake concerned voice, with just a hint of amusement that no one caught onto except for her and Soren.</p><p>The crownguard took this opportunity and shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe another assassin came and took her out. Wasn't she an early bird? If she went to bed earlier than normal she would have been up earlier as well, right?" He shrugged again, barely containing his laughter.</p><p>She was having fun before, true, but watching every face in the room (except for Raylas and Sorens) slowly drain of colour was hilarious to her! And also enlightening. Sure it's fun to joke around or have conversations with people, but nothing compares to a good prank.</p><p>Either way, she thought it was a good time to end it before one of them goes into her room, sees her missing and starts freaking out.</p><p>She scoffed jokingly, catching everyone's attention.</p><p>"And here I thought almost being assassinated was a good excuse to sleep in!"</p><p>A second passed before Soren and Rayla broke into laughter. Looking at everyone's faces broke Aanya as well and her laugh joined the others. </p><p> </p><p>Aanya was the first to compose herself again, but her smirk remained on her face.</p><p>When the other two had calmed down and the rest of the table stopped looking like fish with their mouths open she simply said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Which made Rayla and Soren fall into another laughing fit and the rest of them blush in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay but now that you are here: are you alright?" Callum spoke up, still blushing in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, though I thought my ability to sneak in here without anyone else knowing would be a clear indicator. Thank you again, Janai, your healing spell really helped." She nodded a bit more serious, but still not letting go of her smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"She would be a god when it comes to hide and seek." Ezran mumbled under his breath but Aanya heard him anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"I have no idea what that is but I will take your word for it. Now, this has been fun but queen Zubeia was asking for me so I will see you all later." She said as she took her leave.</p><p> </p><p>She failed to notice how an idea came to Ezran.</p><p> </p><p>-oOo-</p><p> </p><p>"You wanted to see me your majesty?" Aanya said as she entered the queens chamber. Bowing in respect for the other monarch.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, it's Zubeia to you" the dragon smiled but quickly became more serious.</p><p>"And yes, I wanted to apologise for what happened yesterday."</p><p>Aanya wanted to object, but knew it would be rude to interrupt. Zubeia saw it on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"No no, this is partly my fault as well. The scum that came after you was part of my former dragon guard. That's how he knew his way around the spire. And it was my decision to have the other dragons accompany the human transport, leaving you and the others unguarded. That is why I'm apologising." </p><p>The growl in Zubeias throat was low and almost went unheard by Aanya, but it was an indicator of how much the dragon queen actually hated the skywing.</p><p> </p><p>"Apology accepted. Luckily I was able to turn the tables on him so I was the one to make it out alive, but I will request that you call some other dragons to help guard the spire so this won't happen again."</p><p>Zubeia smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"I already thought of that. We sent a shadow hawk to the transport, requesting Terra Mater and Pyrrha return to the spire. Other dragons are also inbound to help the escort in their absence."</p><p>It was Aanyas turn to smile. She had taken a liking to Terra Mater.</p><p>"There are a couple of other things we need to discuss too but that can wait a while, as the others also need to be present because it involves them as well. You can leave and Ibis will come and get you when the meeting occurs."</p><p>Aanya nodded and took her leave. </p><p> </p><p>-oOo-</p><p> </p><p>She didn't make it five meters out of the chamber before Ezran ambushed her.</p><p> </p><p>"Aanya! Aanya! Do you wanna play hide and seek with me?" He was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.</p><p>She quirked an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"I still don't have any idea what that is." She dead panned.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right, forgot about that. Well hide and seek is *explains the rules for hide and seek*"</p><p>Aanya thought for a moment. It was a game. For children. She usually didn't play around as it would make her seem childish and she would lose the respect of the nobles and it was incredibly annoying to remind them about it. </p><p>But in the end she shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't see why not. How much should we count to?"</p><p> </p><p>"YES!" He did a little victory dance which made Aanya giggle.</p><p>"Okay I can start counting and we will count to 40! Ready?" He put his hands over his eyes and started counting.</p><p> </p><p>Aanya took off towards the dining room.</p><p>There Amaya, Janai, Callum and Rayla were still present and gave her odd looks when she came storming in. She simply put her fingers to her lips and smiled as she climbed on top of the large doorway and sat down on a small outpost she had spotted at breakfast. It was large enough for her to sit without the support of her hands or legs so she quickly signed to Amaya: 'Hide and seek'. Amaya smiled, nodded in understanding and quickly went back and acted like she was not there.</p><p> </p><p>Not even a minute later Ezran came into the room, searching.</p><p>"'Have any of you seen Aanya?'"</p><p>She held a hand to her mouth to make her breathing quieter as Ezran was right below her, standing in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>"'No, wasn't she talkin' to tha dragon queen?'"</p><p>Rayla answered Ezrans question.</p><p>He looked at her suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>"'No, we are playing hide and seek.'"</p><p>He took a quick look under the table and in the corners of the room before he decided that she wasn't in there and walked out, continuing his search.</p><p> </p><p>Aanya smirked a little. All those years of hiding from the staff when she was younger paid off!</p><p> </p><p>"Oi! Aanya!" Rayla whisper shouted, bringing her out of her thoughts.</p><p>She raised her eyebrows in a "what?" manner.</p><p>"Ya wanna make it a little more fun? Try ta stay as close to Ezran as possible without him noticing ye!" </p><p>Her eyes lit up. Now THAT would be hilarious, especially if she could walk right behind him without him noticing.</p><p>She gave Rayla a thumbs up and quietly made her way out of the dining room.</p><p> </p><p>Locating Ezran was easy as he had gotten Zym to help look for her and he kept talking to the baby dragon.</p><p> </p><p>Zym noticed her almost immediately and started chirping, so Aanya quickly ducked behind a wall and into a crack in it.</p><p>She could hear Ezran talking to the little snitch.</p><p>"What? Where?" </p><p>She heard his footsteps coming closer to her hiding spot.</p><p>He stopped right in front of it with his back turned to her. The dragon on his shoulder turned around and looked right at her. She gestured for him to be quiet and gave out a small "shh" sound. She had no idea how, but the lizard with lightning breath understood, and kept quiet.</p><p>"You little trickster! C'mon let's check the training grounds" Ezran said as he left.</p><p>Aanya breathed a sigh of relief as she started following the young king. Tiny smirk always present on her face.</p><p>Then, she ran into a small problem.</p><p>The bridge had next to none hiding spots so if Ezran decides to turn around while walking to the training grounds, she was done for it.</p><p>'I am WAY too competitive' Aanya thought as she climbed under the bridge and used it as a monkey bar to swing under it instead of walking on top of it. </p><p>When she heard Ezran cross the bridge she used the mountain side to climb back up to solid ground. As she entered the training grounds she quietly stood right behind Ezran as he spoke to Soren who was training.</p><p>"Hey Soren, have you seen Aanya?" The topic at hand stepped a little to the side, enough that Soren could see her but Ezran couldn't. She placed a finger over her lips. </p><p>"No I haven't, I could help you look though."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes please! I was right when I said Aanya would be a god when I came to hide and seek"</p><p>Aanya quickly ducked behind a corner as Ezran made his way back out of the training grounds.</p><p>Once outside Soren gave her a look that said "what are you going to do?" and Aanya replied with a smirk as she went under the bridge again. She could hear a small gasp from Soren.</p><p>"What is it Soren?" Ezrans concerned voice questioned.</p><p>"Nothing, just saw a bird."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah birds are cool."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks man, birds are the best!"</p><p> </p><p>She quietly face palmed and then immediately put her hand back so she wouldn't slip and fall to her death.</p><p>When she came up again on the other side Soren gave her a concerned glare that probably meant don't ever do that again. Another smirk for a reply.</p><p> </p><p>As they went back into the storm spire Ezran ran into the others while Aanya ducked behind another pillar.</p><p> </p><p>"Ya' still haven't found her, huh?" Rayla asked teasingly. Ezran, again, had his back turned to her so she stepped out of her hiding spot and gave them a wave. </p><p> </p><p>"No, like I told Soren: she is a master at hide and seek!" Rayla disguised her chuckle as a cough.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, ye wan' us ta help?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes please!"</p><p> </p><p>At this point, Aanya felt bold. She snuck up right behind Ezran. Whenever he turned right she dove left and vice versa, always just outside his field of vision. She kept doing that meanwhile everyone else had to try not to laugh. Until Ibis came.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, great! You are all here! Queen Zubeia…."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait Aanya isn't here" Ezran pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>That's when they all broke. Within seconds everyone is down on the floor, laughing their butts off and clutching their stomachs. Including Aanya.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, what?" His confusion only made them laugh harder. </p><p>Like usual Aanya was the first to compose herself. She had tears running down her face from laughing so much but her happy smile quickly turned into a wide grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Ezran, I have been right behind you since you went into the dining room".</p><p>She laughed a little more as Zym made his way over to her shoulder and gave her a bunch of zappy kisses. </p><p>"Yes, and you were a great accomplice. Though you were very close to becoming a snitch!" The little dragon smiled proudly.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, wait, wait! How? I looked behind me like, a thousand times! And how did you hide on the bridge? It has no places to hide on!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's the key word Ezran!" Soren cut in.</p><p>" 'on'. She went under the bridge!"</p><p>At this everyone made shocked expressions except for her and Soren.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahem!" Oh, damn. She completely forgot Ibis was there. The others quickly got to their feet and listened to what the mage had to say.</p><p> </p><p>"As I was saying: queen Zubeia requested a meeting with you all. Now follow me."</p><p> </p><p>And they did. </p><p> </p><p>-oOo- </p><p> </p><p>Entering the chamber Zubeia told them to sit down, so Aanya sat down at the table and on her left sat Ezran and on the right, Rayla. On Raylas right Callum sat and on Ezrans left there was Soren. On the far ends of the table Amaya and Janai sat, facing each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Great! Now let's get right into it: when I woke up, I requested the other elven leaders to urgently come to the spire for meetings and such. Five different elven leaders are coming to the spire this night and unfortunately the spire doesn't have guest bedrooms so you are going to have to share. I've already made the arrangements and these are the roomates: Captain Rayla and prince Callum. (They started holding hands), General Amaya and golden knight Janai (they gave each other loving smiles from across the table), Queen Aanya and King Ezran (they fist bumped with small matching smirks) and Soren you are going to share a room with the elven earthblood queen, Silva, and don't worry she is one of the most kind hearted souls in existence, she won't try anything (he did a little victory gesture). Any questions?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, we now know the name of the earthblood queen, but may we know who the others are?" Aanya asked and Zubeia nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes you may, but they will also introduce themselves when they arrive. Either way the others are: two moonshadow council members from the Silver grove, Luna and Tagrimon. </p><p>The kings of the skywings in the Silver city, Caelo and Ventus.</p><p>The regent of the tidebounds of the Sunken abyss, Viola.</p><p>And a representative for the few existing startuched elves named Astraeus. Anything else? No? That was all I wanted to talk about. Enjoy the rest of your evenings!"</p><p>The dragon smiled kindly and everyone took their leave.</p><p> </p><p>-oOo-</p><p> </p><p>Aanya, again, didn't make it far out of the queens chamber before being ambushed, but this time by Janai and Amaya. </p><p> </p><p>"'Queen Aanya, could we have a moment of your time? In private.'" </p><p>She raised a questioning eyebrow and was about to ask for a reason when she stopped herself, not knowing why. She had no reason not to trust them, so she simply nodded and followed them up to the top of the storm spire.</p><p> </p><p>It was windy and a little cold, but fortunately, Aanya was rarely bothered by the weather or temperatures.</p><p> </p><p>Once up the spire they asked her to sit down, which she did and they sat down in front of her.</p><p>She made mental notes, that if it came to it, the stairs was right behind her if she needed to run. She tensed up slightly, not because she actually thought they were going to hurt her, more because if habits.</p><p>Of course the to warriors noticed this and gave her empathetic looks.</p><p>Still in flight mode, she lifted her eyebrows in a silent question.</p><p>"'We wanted to ask you how your feeling'" Janai spoke.</p><p>This caught Aanya a little of guard, not enough for them to notice though.</p><p>"'I believe I answered that question during breakfast." She quirked an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>'No. During breakfast you deflected our attention away from your well being to your stealth abilities' Amaya signed.</p><p>Well. This was a first. Never had someone actually seen through her distractions. It was weird, and a little alarming.</p><p> </p><p>"'No if I remember correctly Callum asked me "okay but now that you are here: are you alright?" in which I answered "yes".'"</p><p>Don't let them see through.</p><p> </p><p>"'Yes you did, but then you deflected our attention away so we wouldn't ask follow up questions about your health'" Janai countered.</p><p> </p><p>"'Yes, well I believed there wasn't anything else to know'"</p><p>Don't let them see in.</p><p> </p><p>'So you admit to deflecting away from the original subject?'</p><p>Choose your next words carefully.</p><p> </p><p>"'Yes, but like I said: there wasn't anything else to add to my health'"</p><p> </p><p>"'Pardon us but we don't believe you'"</p><p> </p><p>"'And I doubt I can change that. But it doesn't really matter what you believe, what matters is what is actually going on. And what's actually going on is that I'm fine.'"</p><p> </p><p>'Here's the thing: we believe you can change that and we also believe that you, are NOT fine'</p><p> </p><p>"'Aanya please. We just want to help you.'"</p><p> </p><p>"'Well you are trying to help someone who doesn't need help. You're beating a dead horse'"</p><p>They'll only use it against you if you break.</p><p> </p><p>'Please. How are you feeling?'</p><p> </p><p>"'I'm FINE"' she felt anger start boiling in her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"'No, you're not"'</p><p>They kept pushing.</p><p> </p><p>"'Yes I AM, this…"' </p><p> </p><p>"'No you're NOT."' Janai cut her off.</p><p>"'HOW. Are. You. Feeling?'" It was not aggressive and all Aanya could see was patience, but she was not backing down.</p><p> </p><p>"'I'm FINE"' </p><p> </p><p>'Aanya.'</p><p> </p><p>She slammed her fist into the ground. Pain shot up her hand and arm but she didn't care.</p><p> </p><p>"I'M FUCKING TIRED, OKAY?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR?" She yelled  at them, forgetting to sign, but Amaya caught what she said anyways. Aanya could probably count on one hand the amount of times she cursed at someone else, including this time.</p><p>She took a slow breath, trying to calm herself. </p><p> </p><p>"'No. It's not what we want to hear and the people who would want to hear you say that are toxic and manipulators.'"</p><p> </p><p>She refused to meet their eyes, her nose a little scrunched up in annoyance.</p><p>Amaya snapped her fingers in Aanyas face to get her attention.</p><p> </p><p>'What are you tired of?'</p><p>Aanya gave her a look that said 'really?' and was met with a 'just answer the question' look.</p><p> </p><p>"'Oh I don't know. Assassins perhaps?'"</p><p>They both looked at her expectantly but also patiently, waiting for her to continue.</p><p>"'I'm tired of coup attempts, the disrespect nobels show me just because I'm a child, I'm tired of always being treated like a fragile object that will break if you so much as breathe on it. I'm tired of…'" she bit the inside of her cheek, stopping herself. She forced her face into a neutral mask.</p><p>"'I'm tired of a lot of things'". </p><p> </p><p>-oOo-</p><p>PoV shift: Amaya</p><p> </p><p>The hesitation, while understandable, was heartbreaking. Aanya didn't trust them in her moment of 'weakness' yesterday. It was more of a 'I'd rather break with only two people here than six' type of situation. Being betrayed and hurt because of her emotions left their scars. Especially in a child. </p><p>The hesitation she just saw Aanya have, meant that there were more things on her mind, but she didn't trust enough to actually speak of them.</p><p>Amaya let out a small sigh as she made herself more comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>'Aanya' she started, making sure the young queen saw what she was signing.</p><p>'I have been exactly where you are right now emotionally. Maybe not at the same age as you are, but in the same spot nonetheless. I didn't trust anyone else but myself and my own advice. I saw everyone and everything as a threat, always on my toes. That is a horrible mindset to have. You are hurting. Whether you'll admit it or not, we can see that.' </p><p>She paused, examining the child in front of her.</p><p>'It's hard. When you are in a position of power, people around you will try to take advantage of you. Use you for their own selfish reasons.' </p><p>Amaya had long since fought and defeated her demons, but they still left the memories. Feeling alone even though there were people that cared for her.</p><p>'But the first step in getting better is letting others in. That is also the hardest part. You have been betrayed and some people will immediately take advantage of you if you'd let them. But not everyone is out to get you.' </p><p>She put a comforting hand on the childs shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Amaya didn't know what, but something in the small queens eyes broke. She didn't cry. She didn't have to. While her face was neutral her eyes were just as broken as yesterday and again Amaya and Janai pulled her into a hug. Aanya didn't fight it and to their satisfaction the child relaxed in the embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Once they ended the hug Aanya looked… younger. She looked her actually age for the first time since Amaya met her. She realised that this is the first time she had actually seen the child completely relax. Aanya didn't speak for a minute, only looking out at the sky behind them, but they were nothing if not patient.</p><p>She took a small and shaking breath.</p><p> </p><p>"'The first time I took someone's life, I was six. Stabbed them in the throat with a broken wine glass. I'm tired of killing people who are stupid enough to come after me. I'm tired of acting strong so that no one manipulates me. I'm tired of being the person everyone turns to when they need help but having no one to turn to myself. I'm tired…. I'm tired of being tired.'"</p><p> </p><p>That was enough. Amaya and Janai pulled her into another hug, Janai whispering something to the child. </p><p> </p><p>-oOo-</p><p>PoV shift: Aanya</p><p> </p><p>She didn't know why she trusted the two women that were embracing her. She just did. They broke the second hug and Amaya started signing.</p><p> </p><p>'In my family, we call times like this: big feelings time'.</p><p>Aanya chuckled.</p><p>"'Yeah well, I don't think I can handle more 'big feelings time' today."' The small smile she wore turned into her now signature smirk.</p><p>"'So on a different note: when were you guys planning on telling the rest of us of your relationship?"' Bullseye. She saw how the two warriors blushed dark red.</p><p> </p><p>'What do you... '</p><p>"'We aren't like…"'</p><p>Aanyas smirk grew as her comment had the desired effect.</p><p> </p><p>"'Ap, pap, pap. Don't try that with me. I saw the smiles you exchanged when Zubeia told us the roommates"'</p><p>They both blushed even more.</p><p> </p><p>'You are way to observant for your age'</p><p>Amaya pouted a little and Aanyas smirk grew smug.</p><p> </p><p>"'So I've been told"' </p><p>Her now smug smile turned genuine.</p><p>"'But also thank you. I didn't know how much I needed that talk."'</p><p>Both, still blushing smiled at her. She couldn't resist.</p><p>"'Oh and by the way, your faces matches tomatoes'" </p><p> </p><p>'Aanya!'</p><p>"'What are tomatoes?"'</p><p> </p><p>-oOo-</p><p> </p><p>Night rolled around quickly after that and the elven ambassadors were supposed to arrive any minute. Everyone waited by the entrance to the spire to greet them when they arrived. Aanya was in queen mode, with a regal stance, straight back and hands neatly knitted behind her back.</p><p>As predicted, it took about a minute before the elves arrived and introductions were held.</p><p>Aanya only had to greet them to see who were arrogant, manageable and nice.</p><p>Unfortunately the only two that seemed nice or respectful were the startuched elf Astraeus and the earthblood queen Silva. The rest of them seemed arrogant and full of themselves. The two skywing kings seemed manageable but not pleasant. The tidebound regent seemed arrogant. But worst was the moonshadow council members, which she knew would start trouble over the next few days because that was the first thing they did now.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmph, your majesty, why are you letting human children into the spire?! Preposterous!" The older one, Tagrimon asked with a scoff.</p><p>Aanya was NOT in the mood for that. In the corner of her eye she saw Zubeia start to answer, but Aanya held up a hand, stopping the dragon queen and with a look, asked for permission. It was granted with small smirk from the dragon.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you asking why her majesty queen Zubeia is hosting king Ezran of katolis, that also happened to be one of the humans that returned the dragon prince Azymondias to her, and myself, the queen of Duren that took my armies across the border to help aid in the battle below the storm spire, while you have done nothing to help at all? You do not have the right to question our presence based on our age and race, but we do have a right to question your presence based on your lack of actions that have actually been helpful. Preposterous."</p><p>She answered in an ice cold voice while staring him down, face a calm mask.</p><p>The other elves stared at her, mouths slightly open. Queen Silva was the first to recover by letting out a nervous chuckle. The others on Aanyas side had to refrain from laughing, they succeeded but their faces told everything you needed to know. Even though she felt smug as all hell, she kept her expression completely neutral with her eyes challenging him to speak again. He didn't.</p><p> </p><p>"Council member Tagrimon, while you are staying in my home you will not disrespect my other guest! That includes ALL of you. Have I made myself clear?" The dragon queen growled. She was met with small nodds and 'of course'.</p><p> </p><p>After that little run in they were all assigned their bedrooms and Aanya decided to hit the hay. The dragon queen had arranged two beds for each room and Ezran had his bed at the foot end of hers.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Aanya?" She heard him ask.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"You gotta teach me how to do that"</p><p> </p><p>"We have been over this Ez. Specifics."</p><p> </p><p>"Sass"</p><p>At that Aanya smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, tomorrow. Right now, I need sleep. I don't have the brain power to teach anyone anything."</p><p>She heard him do a little dance and a "yes!" But then she was out like a light. Today had been emotionally exhausting.</p><p> </p><p>-oOo-</p><p>That was all yesterday</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys I'm hitting a bit of a writer's block so the next chapters might take some time to post. I'm not abandoning this as I plan on seeing it through! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dream Team SASS!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aanya teaches Ezran things.<br/>Aanya exposes someone<br/>And beats up someone else!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aanya was angry. No. That word did not do her emotions justice. She was downright PISSED. The audacity of those.. those.. those imbeciles!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a vicious snarl she let her arrow whistle through the air, obliterating the stone archer and continuing through it to hit the sword soldier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-oOo-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-8 hours earlier-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day had started great for Aanya. She had gotten out of bed in a great mood. Why, she didn't question. She just felt good!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She quietly made her way out the door as not to wake Ez who was still sleeping. Aanya hadn't forgotten their late conversation, but she would wake him after breakfast, given that he didn't seem to like mornings all that much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was certainly going to be more interesting now that the other ambassador had arrived and NOT in the good way. To her great pleasure it seemed like they needed their twelve hours of 'beauty' sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'That can be useful in the future' she thought devilishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again there were new people at the table when she got there, this time it was Soren and queen Silva. Soren quickly bowed and Silva gave her a nod of respect, which Aanya returned. She was a queen as well as herself, she was to be respected but not served by Aanya with equal social status.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Queen Aanya." She greeted with a welcoming smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Queen Silva." Aanya replied with a matching smile. Apparently this confused Soren, who looked between the two queens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, do you know each other?" He asked, head cocked to the side. Now it was their turn to be confused but Aanya was the one who spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Soren, we do not know each other. We are simply being polite and given the fact that queen Silva was respectful towards me yesterday, I am simply returning the favour." She chuckled and queen Silva looked a little guilty as Aanya settled down at the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, about what happened yesterday. I would like to apologise on behalf of Tagrimon as he probably won't do it himself out of pride". Aanya didn't like when people felt guilty over other people's actions, so she quickly reassured Silva that the action of others wasn't her responsibility. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breakfast continued under pleasant small talk. It was mostly Aanya and queen Silva that spoke about the landscapes of their respective countries. Apparently in Silvestri the leaves never fall off the trees. In the winter the leaves change colour to white!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, all good thing had to come to an end (or be put on hold), so when Aanya had eaten breakfast she went and woke up Ezran.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To her amusement Ez was already awake and stuffing his face with jelly tarts. Where he got them from she didn't question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that your breakfast?" She asked him from the doorway. The smile he gave her reached his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup, Aunt Amaya said I could eat in my room!" Aanya quirked an amused eyebrow. 'He is way to innocent for this world' she thought before Ezran let out a sudden gasp. Even though Aanya heard that it was nothing dangerous, the sudden noise surprised her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are going to teach me how to sass!" The small king was practically squealing with excitement and Aanya quickly relaxed again as she chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where do we start?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aanya sat down on her bed and faced him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There actually isn't much to it. Most of it comes from quick thinking and practice. Some advice is to keep to a theme. If someone insults you because of your age, then you insult their age. Don't be afraid to offend them, that's the point. Give it a go, insult me best as you can and I will respond with an insult myself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezran gave her a sceptical look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, you promise not to get mad?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aanya nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Extra points if you do get me mad."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay." Ezran looked her over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your hair looks stupid."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aanya chuckled internally. 'That is one of the most innocent insults I've ever heard'. But true to their deal, Aanya makes a comeback.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're one to talk, Mr. Bird nest hair."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aanya chuckled out loud this time. They continued back and forth for a while. Ezrans insults slowly but surely making their way into more hurtful territory, while Aanyas insults stayed on the same level to not offend Ezran too much. Going after each other was fun but soon they got bored and started insulting everyone else, from Callum, to Tagrimon, to Amaya. No one was safe. Until there was a knock on the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Queen Aanya." It was Ibis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Moon dragon Zeldris is requesting your audience." She looked over at Ezran and spoke in an 'old wise' tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well my young disciple, that is all I can teach you for now." Ezran laughed and did a matching 'student' voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you master, but you must go now, farewell." They both bowed mockingly to each other as Aanya took her leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello Ibis, where is this dragon?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-oOo-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aanya walked confidently up the stairs to the top of the storm spire, hands neatly knitted behind her back. The moon dragon Zeldris was waiting with his back turned to the stairs talking hurriedly with Terra mater, who was slowly growing angrier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aanya cleared her throat to make her presence known and both dragons turned towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Terra mater, it's good to see you again." Aanya said with a smile, which the earth dragon returned. She then turned to Zeldris.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, Ibis said you wanted to speak with me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bigger dragon bowed and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I was the dragon who flew council member Tagrimon and Luna to the spire, but I was also the dragon who took care of the body of the sky wing assassin that came after you." That piqued Aanyas interest. She looked at the dragons, Terra mater looked both angry and guilty, while Zeldris looked around anxiously. She nodded for the dragon to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"When we were searching the body for other weapons and the alike, before we were supposed to burn it, we found this." The moon dragon gently held out a piece of paper in his claws. How the paper hadn't been ripped was a miracle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her confusion quickly turned to rage when she read the agreement on the paper and locked eyes with her name as well as Ezrans name on the sheet of paper, along with their portraits. What caught her attention though, was the signature. It was a magical signature.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And this is legit?" Aanya asked suspiciously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, it's been tested by talented mages already. Only a resident from the same village is able to see who signed it though."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Which villages or cities have you checked with?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both dragons proceeded to name three different villages in total. None of which Aanya had heard about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There is one more big village we haven't checked with yet so that may be were the culprit comes from." Terra mater said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I believe I know which one you mean, and lucky us, we have one, no, three of their citizens in the spire. Excuse me while I do my own research."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aanya took her leave, paper folded into one of her pockets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-oOo-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aanya was NOT happy. She had guessed right and she had been able to identify the culprit. She also had to stop someone from immediately going berserk and killing them, but that's besides the point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The result had not been surprising but still aggravating. However, before Aanya could do anything about it Zubeia had called the first meeting with all of the ambassadors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The start of the meeting went well enough, even though Aanya and her helper were seething. They could hide it for the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was present and their discussions started civil. Until the asshat known as Tagrimon snapped at Ezran because of his 'childish behaviour' (he adjusted his seat). What they didn't expect was for Ez to snap back and Aanya took great pleasure and pride in watching every single face turn shocked. Then it quickly went downhill as it became a 2v2 with Aanya and Ezran against Tagrimon and Caelo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you really trying to go for the "rudest person of the year" award?" Tagrimon scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"As defending champion, are you nervous?" Ezran clapped back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You two are way too young to be rulers" Caelo said with a huff. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And you're too old to be alive, but here we are." Aanya sneered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmph at least my parents didn't die on a fool's mission" Tagrimon said. The room instantly fell silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezran and Callum looking at each other, faces filled with anger and sadness. Janai instantly put an arm around Amayas shoulders in an attempt to keep her sitting. All this happened in the span of five seconds, then all eyes turned to Aanya who was looking straight at Tagrimon, face, pose and voice terrifyingly calm. But her golden eyes burned with an intensity of a thousand suns, making everyone at the table (except for Amaya, Janai and Ezran) shuffle away from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Could you please repeat that? I'm not quite sure I heard you correctly." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You heard exactly what I said." The fool of a council member answered, the shaking in his voice did not go unheard by the child queen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Indeed I did but I am giving you ONE chance to change your words, and I suggest you take it." While her face and posture remained calm and stoic, her voice was now dripping with venom. The oldest moonshadow gulped and tried to muster up the most hateful expression he could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I meant what I said and I won't change it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation had only gone on for one minute but the council member was already dripping in cold sweat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aanya clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. A noise that confused everyone at the table, understandably. The only other person who knew what that meant was her closest advisor back in Duren. To put it simply, it was a tell Aanya gave away when she was. Losing. Her. Shit. And given that it only happened once every blue moon they were all in for a ride. Sensing the threatening tension Zubeia quickly jumped in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Council member Tagrimon! You will…." The dragon queen started but Aanya held her hand up and stared the dragon down with a glare that forced her into silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If I may, your majesty" Aanya said in a sharp and almost mocking tone. Glare not leaving the dragon queen until she nodded permission for her to continue, though it was a very numb movement from the dragon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she got the hesitant permission she turned her glare back to Tagrimon who flinched, but was stupid enough to not back down. She fueled all her rage into her glare and a small terrifying smirk played on her lips as she watched the sweat run down his face in small droplets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, if we are speaking our minds, then I have a couple of things I would like to put out there." She glared around the room. Daring anyone to speak up against her. It wouldn't have mattered if it was Zubeia, Rayla or even Ezran. She would have silenced them immediately. It was her turn to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"First of all: Yes my mothers as well as king Ezrans and prince Callums mother died on a mission to retrieve the heart of a magma titan. Killed to be exact." Aanya paused for just a second to examine the different faces. Zubeia looked guilty, Ezran and Callum looked sad and she narrowed her eyes just a tiny bit when she saw Tagrimon and the skywing king Caelo sneer. The other moonshadow, Luna seemed to grasp the situation better and had shuffled away from Aanyas target. The other skywing king Ventus glared at his husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you ever consider why they needed the heart of the titan? No, of course not. Because in your eyes everything a human does is for power and manipulation. Well, rain check. They did it because Duren was suffering a famine that would kill a hundred thousand people that winter, and even more would end up dead given that Duren is the garden of the human kingdoms. To your racist ass this probably doesn't matter at all, as you see us humans as nothing more than a pest that should be exterminated." Aanya gave Tagrimon a glare to shut him up when she heard him scoff. It was very effective.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do not misinterpret the meaning of my words. I am NOT defending our use of dark magic, I am simply explaining it." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmph all I'm hearing is that if they hadn't done dark magic they would still be alive." He was getting bold again, and it made her blood boil. Aanya slammed her hands down onto the table as she stood up, effectively knocking her chair down and shutting up the poor excuse of a man she was talking to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you deaf?!" She raised her voice, not yelling but spoke louder than necessary. She quickly turned to Amaya and softened her expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No offence". She went back to glaring daggers at Tagrimon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If they hadn't gone after the magma titan, then yes, they would probably still be alive, but as I said before, over one hundred thousand people would have died!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You need to try and see things from our perspective!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm trying, but I can't seem to fit my head that far up my own ass!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aanya snarled at him before her eyes turned cold, and she leaned a little over the table, face once again, a neutral mask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I'm not surprised that you don't understand their sacrifice given that you would send an assassin after human monarchs to stop the chance at peace." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A new tension laid over the room as all the eyes landed on a paling Tagrimon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you…" Aanya cut him off with a sharp and terrifying smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was talking to Zeldris and he warned me about someone having sent the assassin, then I did a little bit of my own research and drew my own end results." She gave Rayla a thankful look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This was a backed up theory which you just confirmed to be true. You paid over ten thousand silver to have me and king Ezran killed. You only care about violence, power and war. The very thing you are trying to pin on us humans. The hypocrisy is… less than amusing. Right now, all you're trying to accomplish is another war or at least stopping the peace that can be formed. Because, as stated before, you are a racist piece of garbage that has no right…."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY PROOF!" his sudden outburst was surprising, but Aanya didn't even flinch. She simply sat back down calmly and stared at him. It was his turn to be surprised, but before he could ask Aanya slammed the piece of paper onto the table. It was an assassin contract. Signed by Tagrimon with his unique magical signature.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She saw that he was about to respond but now Zubeia cut in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tagrimon Largumond you will tell me what queen Aanya is talking about or so help me sky!" She roared. Aanya smirked menacingly as she saw the man shrink in on himself. It didn't satisfy her anger even a little but she would take that out on something later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The rest of you leave, the meeting is being cut short, and Ibis? Call in Zeldris."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Aanya walked out of the chamber the true amount of her anger started bleeding through her facade and she snarled at nothing. 'I need to blow off some steam' was all she could think before a hand grabbed her arm. Aanya immediately grabbed the hand, pushed the person forward and seized the hand behind their back. She let go quickly though when she realised it was the tidebound regent, Viola. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My apologies, but I would advise you to call out to me if you want my attention." She said with a natural tone, barely able to contain her annoyance at being grabbed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes well, I just wanted tell you some things. I didn't expect to be assaulted." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Janai and Amaya approach and she decided to try and end her conversation as quickly as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well given that you grabbed my arm without my permission I was simply acting in self defense. Now what was it you wanted."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aanya saw how annoyed the elf was with her reply but forced a neutral expression onto her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop being so smug, child." That simple sentence. That simple word, lit the fuse to her anger again and she had to work hard to not give her the satisfaction of annoying Aanya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wanted to tell you to stop acting all high and mighty, it doesn't make you seem smarter." Aanya quirked a disbelieving eyebrow. Was that all? Really? After what just went down, and the huge revaluation she just exposed, that was all the arrogant elf wanted to say? Now she was beyond pissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So you want me to act on your level then? Okay, fine." Aanya cleared her throat for dramatic effect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Splish splash, your opinion is trash." She heard Janai and Amaya break out in laughter behind her as she walked away from the sputtering tidebound, intent on getting a bit of training in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, she would not get that peace for a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-oOo-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aanya was in the middle of gearing up and walking to the training grounds when someone whistled at her and she turned around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Aanya wait up!' It was Janai and Amaya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quirked an eyebrow at them but waited nonetheless. When they came closer she noticed their worried faces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"'How are you feeling?'" Janai started walking on her left side with Amaya on her right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"'Would you believe me if I said I was fine?'"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"'Not for one second.'" Aanya nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"'I'm pissed beyond belief and I'm on my way to take my anger out on something that's not alive.'" Amaya gave Janai a look that the young queen couldn't decipher, but it wasn't menacing so she let it go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'How are you feeling about Tagrimon?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aanya looked at Amaya with a raised eyebrow. She was going to give a snarky reply but decided against it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"'It wasn't completely unexpected but it is still infuriating to know that such a person had such a high position of power within his community.'" Aanya forced out between clenched teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"'But I could ask you the same. How are you holding up.'"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Probably the same as you. Not only did he insult my sister, he also sent an assassin after my nephew and you! So would you mind terribly if we joined you at the training grounds?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aanya smiled a little. Their company was always nice and informative.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"'Not at all.'"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oooh can I also join you?" They all turned around, with Amaya turning around because the other two did, and saw Ezran running up to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not a big fighter and because I apparently already have assassins after me I should probably start training." He smiled innocently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amaya and Janai hesitated but Aanya quickly threw an arm around his shoulders and said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Welcome to the dark side, boy." Which made them both laugh. After that neither Amaya or Janai could really deny Ezran a training opportunity as it would be very useful to teach him young. Neither Aanya or Ezran noticed the goofy grins Janai and Amaya shared however.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-oOo-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PoV shift: Ezran.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezran was not a fighter, but even he had to admit that not learning basic self defense would be stupid. So he listened intently on Aanyas instructions and advice for different situations. They covered choke holds first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, one of the most common thing assassins will try to do when you are awake is choke you while lifting you into the air, thanks to our size." She gestured vaguely at both of their small bodies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There are two very common choke holds. The first one is: hands on your throat, pushing you up against a wall. This one is not very easy to get out of if you don't have any abdominal muscles, luckily adrenaline will mostly take care of that. What you need to do is first grab your opponents wrists, stabilizing yourself, then swing your legs up and knit them around your opponents arms putting more of your weight on them. Then you need to try and twist yourself so you'll fall to the ground. The little fall will not matter as your primary mission is getting air and screaming for help."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezran nodded slowly. Understanding a little. Aanya saw it on his face and motioned over Janai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Observe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janai proceeded to pin Aanya to the wall as Ezran let out a small gasp. Aanya however only scrunched her face up a little and then did everything she had just instructed him to do. Grabbed Janais wrists and then threw her legs up and hooked them on her arms. Last but not least she twisted herself to the right, throwing the poor sunfire warrior to the ground while she herself landed on her feet. All while Ezran watched with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Aanya just continued on as if she hadn't just done the coolest thing Ezran had ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The second common chokehold is when they get you from behind, putting the bend of their arm against your neck while using the other arm to support the first one into lifting you up. Now, what you need to do is first grab the arm against your neck with both hands, get a strong grip, this will be important later. Then you need to push your legs off of their legs and shoot yours straight up whilst having them bent. As soon as you're high in the air, shoot your legs out and thrust yourself back towards the ground. Gravity will bring you down to the ground with your opponent bending forward. As soon as your feet hit the ground again you need go low while rolling in as if you were going to do a somersault. Use the momentum you've created to throw them over your back. That's why you've gotta keep the grip tight." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This one was way more complicated in Ezrans opinion so Aanya demonstrated again, this time with Amaya since Janai signed 'it's your turn to be thrown to the ground'.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amaya swiftly plucked Aanya up in the choke hold and again, Aanya did exactly what she had instructed. Shooting her legs above their heads and thrusting herself back to the ground and then throwing Amaya over her head, promptly landing the general on her back with a thud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the second time, Ezran just stood and stared until they heard a scoff coming from the entrance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Letting a child throw you to the ground? How embarrassing." It was Caleo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezran saw how Aanyas face quickly went neutral. He hadn't known Aanya for long but he already knew that meant she was hiding her annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Actually we were just demonstrating for king Ezran how to get out of a choke hold. Given that your elven <em>friend </em>sent assassins after me and him we thought it to be a useful skill to have." Caleo scoffed again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He is a man, he already knows those things. The fact that you women, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>human </span>
  </em>
  <span>women are trying to teach him that is insulting."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The annoyance Aanya was hiding turned to something dangerous. Ezran saw the spark in her eyes that previously represented boredom, turned threatening. The tension in the air was suffocating. Then something happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pffffff" Aanya started laughing. Ezran could only stare in shock. What the heck? The elf in front of them was racist and sexist and Aanya just laughs. What?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young queen soon composed herself again and her smile filled with laughter turned into a smirk.'Oh she got something up her sleeve' he thought to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"'Okay, so let me get this straight: because Ezran is a boy, he knows how to fight, right? And because I'm a girl I shouldn't know how to fight?'" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I'm surprised you had enough brain cells to figure it out." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aanyas smirk turned sharp and she motioned for him and Amaya to take a seat on the sidelines.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then come at me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-oOo-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PoV shift: Aanya</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The skywing king stared at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me?" Aanya rolled her eyes. She was so done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You heard me. Let's go. You, me, fight. If you think girls can't fight, then prove it." She took a stance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not going to fight a child!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are not fighting a child, you are fighting a queen. Now are you gonna stand there and be a wussy all day or are you going to fight me." Caelo glared at her. But he soon walked onto the floor in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Rules." He said through clenched teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smirked and saw out of the corner of her eye how Amaya and Janai looked at each other with worry and Ezran grinning from ear to ear with anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No weapons. That's all. Fight until your opponent can't fight anymore or gives up. Golden knight Janai will count down from three, then the fight starts"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They backed away from each other and waited for the count down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh and Ezran?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Three.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Take this as an opportunity to observe different fighting techniques."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Two.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelo rushed forward. Cheating. Aanya quickly dove out of the way for a right hook and roundhouse kicked his legs out. The skywing caught himself and quickly got back to his feet just in time for Aanya to hit him in the jaw with a right uppercut, and while he was slightly dazed, took the chance to punch him in the gut. Aanya retreated a couple of steps back and smirked as the skywing spat blood. The rage clear on his face. He rushed her again. He was fast, but she was faster. He tried to land a punch which Aanya easily deflected and countered with her own punch. 'Seriously, where did this one learn how to fight?' She thought and rolled her eyes. Her mistake. He took his chance kicking her in the gut. Aanya gritted her teeth. Liver kicks hurt like hell. Enough for her to take a knee for a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's the matter child? Can't handle a little pain?" He mocked her. Leaving his guard down. His mistake. Aanya quickly got up on her feet again. You could see the moment Caelo realised he messed up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her tornado kick hit him square in the side of his head, knocking him to the ground, where he laid still. Aanya approached him. 'Huh, knocked him out' she thought right before he threw dirt in her eyes. Her second mistake. She couldn't see and he took this opportunity to punch her in the jaw. It was her turn to spit blood. She didn't have time to wipe her eyes, so for the moment, she was blind. She tuned out the gasps from Janai and Ezran and focused solely on the weak footsteps that were approaching her. He chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just yield child and I don't have to hurt you more." His second mistake. Yes, Aanya couldn't see anything but being attacked during the pitch black night by moonshadow assassins had helped her locate her opponents, even if she couldn't see them. So him talking made it much easier to get him with a straight kick to the chest he wasn't expecting. It effectively knocked him onto his back, giving Aanya enough time to wipe her eyes, rush forward and pin him in a wrestlers hold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What did you say about yielding king Caelo?" He made a choked noise. He would pass out any second now from air loss. Then she heard the magic words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I yield! I yield!" It sounded more like a dogs yelp but she released him either way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She got up and was immediately tackled in a hug by Ezran.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"BOOM GET OWNED!!" he yelled at Caelo who was getting up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ez, sore ribs."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, right! Sorry!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aanya chuckled, then she looked over at Caelo who scowled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And Off is the general direction you can fuck sooo…" she gestured towards the exit. He scoffed before walking off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he left Janai and Amaya also joined in the hug, crushing Aanya in the middle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is with you people?! SORE. RIBS." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they let go (they did NOT end the hug immediately, even with Aanyas protests) she was still a bit angry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"'well it was fun beating up Caelo, but he pissed me off and I'm gonna go blow off some steam. Especially since I was going to do that before, but didn't get a chance.'" She gave Ezran a half glare before she walked into the other training chamber with the stone opponents. Sneer quickly forming on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-oOo-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aanyas anger left when she walked out of the training room again, quickly making her way back to her and Ezrans shared room in the spire. When she had bathed and changed clothes she was fast asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wondering what was going to happen tomorrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BONUS: PoV: Amaya</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezran had just run up and hugged Aanya after she beat up the arrogant piece of shit known as Caelo. Amaya looked over at Janai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Can we keep her?'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Amaya!'</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aanya: * is seconds away from murdering a racist and sexist cunt *<br/>Ezran: YASS👏 QUEEEN👏<br/>Amaya and Janai: * Gets out adoption papers *</p>
<p>Only one more chapter to go! I think. If I can fit it in there. And dont worry, Tagrimons punishment will be revealed next chapter. He is NOT getting off the hook!<br/>(Btw the self defence things I was writing about is NOT fact checked so do not take my word for it working!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Vacations end to stop wars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>End chapter! Little bit of mischief, little bit of fluff and lots off shenanigans!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Strangely enough Aanya relaxed when she woke up. Didn't feel a need to get up immediately. It was a nice change of pace. Just listening to people walking outside and Ezrans even breathing in the bed by her feet. She felt safe. At least until a mighty roar tore through the calm atmosphere, shaking the ground and making Aanya, quite literally, jump out of the bed. Or fall. One of the two. Either way she ended up on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound obviously woke up Ezran as well and he jumped into a sitting position, looking around the room frantically, stopping when he locked eyes with her on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's happening?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aanya groaned and let her head fall back to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wild guess? Zubeia is mad at something, most likely Tagrimon. I don't blame her." She could hear Ezran take a couple of calming breaths and then feel his gaze on her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you end up on the ground" Aanya could feel the blush creeping up her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not important!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezran just giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, since I doubt either of us will be able to go back to sleep: wanna get some breakfast?" Aanya quickly changed the subject and as if on cue, Ezrans stomach rumbled. Aanya grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll take that as a yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezran stuck his tongue out at her and she chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way over to the dining room were Janai and Amaya were already seated, chatting away. Once they noticed them they waved in a greeting and finished their conversation to talk to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'I take it Zubeia woke you up?'" Janai asked. Aanya glanced at Ezran who glanced back, they gave each other small nods before answering the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'What? Nooooo, not at all!'" Aanya pulled the most exaggerated face she could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'Yes, because we sleep through earthquakes all the time! It's basically a hobby by now!'" Ezran waved his hand in the air. He broke first and started laughing, Aanya quickly joining him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they had composed themselves enough to look at the two women Amaya stared at Ezran. Then she turned her gaze to Aanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Okay, I saw it yesterday and again today: what have you done to my nephew?' Amaya glared at Aanya, but the tugging on her lips gave her away. Aanya gave her the most shit eating grin she could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'I didn't do anything, I just taught him how to be a bit more snappy.'" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'Basically she taught me how to sass!'" Ezran looked like a child that just got candy. Or well, jelly tarts. Aanya could see Janai mouth 'oh gods' which she smirked at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'Yeah but to answer your earlier question, no I was already awake but did jump out of my skin..'"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'No, you fell, and not out of your skin, out of your bed.'" Ezran smirked at her and she couldn't even be mad. In front of them Janai and Amaya looked various shades of amused. Aanya sniffed in a fake sob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'They grow up so fast'" she wiped away an imaginary tear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'But anyways, thank you Ez for the clarification, but I got startled and Ezran got woken up.'" Both warriors chuckled as they continued eating and chatting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aanya quickly took notice of the two women being much more open with their affection for each other. 'Huh, must've decided they were going to tell everyone. Or they just feel like it' Aanya mentally shrugged and glanced at Ezran. He didn't really seem to process what was happening. Until he did. He promptly choked on his orange juice while simultaneously spitting it out, causing Aanya to also spit her water out as she broke into laughter. The results? They were all in hysterics. They couldn't even look at each other without starting a new wave of laughter. It took them a long while to just sit straight, let alone stop laughing. When they finally did, Aanya had the first words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'What the hell was that!?"' She looked at Ezran, trying not to laugh while drying her chin on a napkin. He looked at her, looked between Amaya and Janai and back at her with raised eyebrows. 'Oh'. Aanya broke into another laughing fit. This one ended sooner though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'So you figured it out, huh?'" Aanya smiled, amused. Ezran quickly turned to the two others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'So you ARE together! I knew it! You remind me of Callum and Rayla!'" As soon as he uttered the words, he realised what he did and slapped his hands over his mouth in mortification. Amaya looked at Ezran with a completely neutral expression. Aanya broke the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'Called it.'" All heads turned to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'What? You said it yourselves, I'm way too observant for my age. So once I figured you two out, it was NOT hard to figure them out.'"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amaya just stared at the two young monarchs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'I really should have seen this coming shouldn't I?' Both Ezran and Aanya nodded. Their conversation was however cut short by Ibis rushing into the dining room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Apologies for my rude interruption but a letter has arrived from Duren." He handed Aanya the letter. It was signed as urgent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To Queen Aanya</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We regret to inform you that you need to return to Duren as soon as possible as king Ahling has recovered, woken up and gotten word that you killed his son. He threatened with waging war on Duren if you did not show up. We understand that their military force is weakened and if they were to attack us we would win, but we also know that a peaceful solution would be better.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sincerely, high advisor Safi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aanya looked up from the letter. Looked around the table. Ibis had left and only Ezran, Amaya and Janai were present. She was safe. With that conclusion she took a deep breath and let her head fall into the table with a groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For fucks sake" she mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoop, bad word!" Ezran responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you, ten?" She smirked as he stuck his tongue out at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'What did it say?' Amaya had quirked an amused eyebrow at the two children's antics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'Oh you know the usual. Neolandia is waging war on Duren if I don't get back quickly. Yaaaaaaay'" her words were so sarcastic that even Rayla would be concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'What?' Amaya looked rightfully alarmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'Yep'" Aanya answered, popping the "p".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'King Ahling has luckily recovered from his injuries by the shadow assassin but he also found out that I'm the one who killed Kasef. How he did, I don't know but I have to get back to Duren so I can explain what happened and hopefully find a peaceful solution'". Ezran let out a low whistle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'Sucks to be you"' if Aanya didn't know he was joking she might've been offended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'Yeah, no shit.'" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'Aaaaah! Bad word!'" Aanya chuckled and he punched her lightly in her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'Well I need to go inform Zubeia of me leaving, so I'll see you later.'" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-oOo-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Informing Zubeia of the situation went smoothly. All she had to do was get her things and Terra Mater would fly her back to Duren. The trip would take about a day of constant flying. Aanya just wanted to make one stop before leaving. She stepped into the cold corridor that led to the prison cells. 'They have cells but not guest bedrooms', she internally rolled her eyes. Aanya stopped in front of the cell with Tagrimon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want child?" He snarled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aanya stared at him with a blank expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you." She turned on her heel and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-oOo-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was there to wave the young queen off. Even Caelo, but he was most likely forced by his husband. Aanya did take pride in seeing the small bandaid over his right cheek, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's been an honor hosting you queen Aanya and I wish you the best of luck with your situation." The dragon queen smiled and Aanya was about to respond when Caelo scoffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What could possibly be more important than the peace we are negotiating?" Aanya didn't even bother hiding her annoyance. 'I am so done with this man'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I don't know… maybe the peace of the pentarchy? Right now we are on a standstill with Xadia but we are on the brink of war with the other human kingdoms. Though I don't expect you raisin brain to understand this." Aanya gave him a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?! I…" Aanya cut him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're excused." Her gaze was stern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmph, I don't have to take this!" He walked back into the spire with his husband throwing Aanya an apologetic look after chasing after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terra Mater chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never liked that one." She whispered so only Aanya could hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same." Aana grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Aanya?" Ez called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" She quirked an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to be alright?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aanya smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The concern on Ezrans face quickly turned into realisation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, don't …"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to be all left". Ez groaned exaggerated but the glint in his eye gave him away. They bowed mockingly to each other before they hugged goodbye. Then she got on the dragons back, prepared for the long flight back to Duren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep Caelo in check for me will you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It would be my honor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-oOo-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>4 weeks later</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The situation had luckily not escalated further and Ahling was just a very understanding man blinded by justified grief. He managed to listen to what Aanya had to say and why she did what she did. At the end of the day he had cried, and weirdly enough Aanya had comforted him. He had agreed to not wage war on Duren and after Aanya explained everything with the shadow assassin sent by Viren, not Xadia, he also agreed to try and foster peace with the elves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aanya had decided to let the lava soldiers go back to their countries even though Katolis was the only country Aanya trusted to not attack them. The soldiers were just following orders and after being turned into monsters, didn't have much say in what they would and wouldn't do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slumping down in her throne and leaning her face in her hand, she sighed in relief as the last meeting of the day was dismissed. She was just about to get some much needed sleep in when her crow lord walked in with a letter. He quickly bowed and handed it to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was marked as private and is from the storm spire, your majesty." Aanya perked up a little, took the letter and thanked the crow lord. Once he left she went to her room and started reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'To Queen Aanya</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As of right now we are steadily negotiating the peace we are trying to claim. We are getting closer and closer every day. We will still need you present for some of the meetings so a reply with possible dates would be appreciated.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As for Tagrimon: he was put through interrogations first thing when you left, and thanks to Astraeus using a truth spell, he confessed but he also admitted that king Caelo was the one who showed and hired the assassin with him. Tagrimon has been ghosted, stripped of his position and is spending the next 20 years behind bars. Caelo was convicted of being an accomplice and has had to give up his crown as well as spend his next 5 years in prison.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Our regards , queen Zubeia.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aanya was about to put the letter away when she caught text on the back of it in chopper writing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'Please help. I will have arrived back in Katolis by the time you get this letter: but so is Callum and Rayla! I love my brother and Rayla to bits but they are both being gross and I think I'm going to die of awkwardness! Help me please!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ezran'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Aanya chuckled at Ezrans shenanigans and put the letter away. Then she wrote a letter with different meeting dates that would be sent to the storm spire, and a shorter one that would be sent as private to katolis. The Katolian letter only had a couple of words scribbled in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'To Ezran.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then perish.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Best of wishes, Aanya'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-oOo-</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is it! This is the last chapter!<br/>I have another idea for a fic lined up but it's not going to be connected to this one. (Tho I might make this a series were Aanya and Ezran grow up and help each other)<br/>Oh! And if you were wondering what pissed Zubeia off: Tagrimon kept trying to justify his actions with racism and Zubeia couldn't take it anymore, so she shut him up. :)<br/>Thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay I think I MIGHT know a little bit were I'm going with this now but dont hold your breath.<br/>I dont have a schedule that I will post on, I'm just gonna post when the next chapter is done basically.</p><p>I am by no means a writer (unless school forces me to be one) so please do leave feedback of what I can improve!<br/>Writing on mobile so please point out grammar mistakes I make, so I can fix them!<br/>If you have any more questions please dont be afraid to ask in the comments!</p><p>Have a great day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>